Autobot Cook
by MidnightDragon0213
Summary: AU: The war is over. Peace is trying to worm its way into the sparks of both sides. Being recruited not only to help the Deceptions in their kitchens, but also become the private chef to the Decepticon leadership, Kattrina Leona Sunsinger has no idea just what her new position has in store for her. Love, treachery, danger, and laughs. Rated M for later chapters. Slow burn. UPDATED!
1. Old faces, new places

_**Hello again everyone! So, for those of you who have been with me since the very beguining, thank you. I know i have posted and reposted this fanfiction over and over, but those times i wasn't pleased with my work.**_

 _ **So, I took some time off, drank some coffee, banged my head against the wall and got into a cuddle pile with the Autobots and Decepticons, I am back! This is the last repost of this fiction.**_

 _ **Comments are welcomed but trolls and flames will be used to make delicious troll stir fry!**_

 _ **TILL ALL ARE ONE!**_

* * *

The war was over.

It was still hard to wrap her head around that fact, but it was that. Fact.

The war between the Autobots and the Decepticons had come to an abrupt end, but not in the way anyone could have anticipated.

In the middle of a fierce battle, Optimus Prime and Megatron had stopped dead in the midst of one of their legendary fights, staring at each other before both nodded their heads in a silent agreement. The battle was called to a halt, all brought together at the backs of their faction leader, warily eyeing those before them with a certain amount of apprehension.

And there, among the blood, smoke, and spilled energon Optimus Prime and Megatron joined servos as they came to the agreement that the war was well and done.

Enough was enough.

Five years had rolled past, and at first the peace seemed rocky at best. The war between Autobots and Decepticons had been raging for eons, and it wasn't something that could easily be forgotten; old crimes and rivalries were still open and fresh wounds.

After the war had been revealed to the world, human's startled at the idea that these aliens, these automatous robotic beings form beyond the stars had been among them for so long, waging a war that had claimed lives, were now declaring peace before the President of the United States as well as the world.

Those present had held their breath as little Annabelle, only three years old at the time, had slipped a stupefied Sarah's arms to toddle across the great lawn of the White House to settle herself happily on Megatrons massive pedde. The little golden-haired toddler had babbled up at him happily, and to everyone's absolute stunned surprise, the tyrant had nodded his helm in a serious manner as she babbled and when she paused the amassed bots and humans were stupefied when he responded in babble as well sending the little girl into fits of laughter. This event had moved everyone around the world; if the warmonger could speak babble with a human child maybe there was a true chance at peace.

Megatron and Optimus had moved on that peace, drawing up not only a peace treaty with each other, but with the people of Earth. From there, things changed. For everyone involved, and not always for the best.

The Cybertonians were allowed to stay, to make earth their home, but they were forced to maintain haloforms while they used their actual bodies as transportation, and that was not it. The bots, now holoformed humans, reformatted their beings to ingest and convert organic food as they had energon. From there, both sides were moved to bases facing each other with only a few miles of no man's land in between twenty minutes from Phoenix, Arizona. Alas, this wasn't the only thing that was changing between the two factions.

* * *

"Why the fuck should I send one of my cooks to the Decepticons? They would eat her alive the moment she stets foot into their base!"

Kattrina Leona Sunsinger sat in the corner of the kitchen, bright green eyes watching the exchange between the five-foot Margery Newday and the Decepticon liaison, Barricade. After spending half her life in the Marine Corps, Kat knew when it was simply best to step back and watch the insanity take its course without interrupting, or drawing unwanted attention to her being. That, and waiting for the right moment to step in and hold back the Georginian when she finally lost her cool. Which, judging by how she was turning purple in the face as she shouted at the towering Decepticon would be in moments.

Margery was a whopping five-foot five, and a bit on the larger side, but the Southern mama did not take kindly to being told she would have to be forced to surrender one of her cooks to the Decepticon faction. The whole reason the Decepticons had even asked for the Autobots to lend one of their own cooks from the plethora they had on base was the fact that Megatron himself had personally asked their Prime for not only a personal chef, but also someone who would be able to teach the vehicon ranks to how to cook human food for the rest of the base. Apparently, if one could believe the rumors, the vehicons had managed to give just about every one of the Decepticons some form of food born illness since they had landed the Nemesis war ship and made it land bound.

Kat took this as yet another sign of peace worming its way into the Decepticon ranks, but it was seen by Margery to be a trap to take away their second best cook and most likely kill her or use her in some dark and twisted manner.

"Chef Newday, I understand your concerns, but please, put the pan down. Megatron has personally asked for us to spare one of our own to join their ranks simply long enough to teach the vehicons how to cook for the rest of the base! He would not dare bring harm to her. If he had planned on going back on the peace treaty, I believe he would have done so by now."

Shifting herself into position to tackle the irate southern woman when the need arose, Kat had to silently hand it to her Prime. Even while being threatened by a heavy cast iron pan wielded by a royally pissed off femme; he was cool, calm and collected. What made her give him even more of her respect was the slight glint of fear in his sapphire optics. If she didn't have a strict love and respect for her chain of command, Kat would have swooned a little at how handsome her commander and chief was in human form.

Standing at a towering six foot one, Optimus Prime cut a handsome figure. Bright sapphire blue optics glinted with hidden emotion, lush lips that some of the women on base claimed, 'just begged to be kissed'. Not to mention his perpetually mussed up blue black hair that he was constantly running his hand through to push it back and away from his face. Sharp chin and high cheekbones accompanied by dimples when he smiled, the Prime was a walking women's wet dream.

Margery snarled and leapt forwards, pan raised and poised to strike; but was halted with a harking gasp of air as her forward momentum was stopped by a strong arm against her ribs. Kat had vaulted over the countertop, easily disarming the woman as well as pinning her against the counter she had just leapt over. Calmly tossing the pan into the sink, Kat addressed the two mechs who were staring at her in wide eyed awe as she kept the older woman from wriggling out of her grip, the woman stretching against the strong arm hold for her heavy cast iron weapon.

"Liaison Barricade, I accept the position. I am Kattrina Sunsinger, I have fourteen years' experience as a banquets chef and have a thorough working knowledge on how to rebuild a kitchen from scratch. I will need fifteen minutes to pack and then I will meet you in the main hangar if that is agreeable?"

Barricade slowly nodded as he and Prime watched as she easily kept the other woman from reaching for the pan once more. With one swift smack to the back of the head Kat glared down at the irate woman who had now turned her glare on her.

"Enough Margery. You're acting like a spoiled brat; I'm going, end of story."

The woman slowly nodded, a frown still on her face as she turned her glare back on the two, fists on her round hips, staring down the Decepticon that had now stepped out from where he had been hiding behind the Prime.

"I swear on my spark that no harm will come to your cook, Chef Newday. Lords Megatron and Galvatron have both instructed the whole of the Decepticon ranks of this was going to be happening and that if any harm were to come to them that there would be serious consequences."

That seemed to be the kick in the aft that Margery needed because the woman sighed gustily, her brown eyes meeting Kat's in a glare.

"Girly, take care of yourself. If anything goes down that you can't handle we are one phone call away from going Rambo on their afts!"

Kat sighed as she sent the other woman a cool look gathering up and packed away her knives, the others turning around to continue with their duties. Everyone knew that Kat didn't like showing too much emotion; she was part Marine and part Chef, neither allowing her to really show too much emotion willingly.

"If anyone should be worried, it's the con that decides to ignore a direct order and messes with me. Besides, I am not some prissy little girl who needs to hide behind and has the big guys protect them."

Slipping her knife bag over her shoulder, Kat nodded respectfully to her Prime, sent a small smirk to Barricade and strolled out of the kitchen, her arms whipping out to either side of the doors. Twin yelps rang out as Sideswipe and Sunstreaker appeared from either side of the double doors, trailing after the femme, both grousing about their impromptu punishment.

Barricade smirked up at the Prime, his eyes glinting with hidden laughter at the sight of the Primes slack jawed state.

"She will do just fine within the Decepticon ranks Prime, no question."

Prime snapped his mouth shut, nodding as well, the kitchen slowly going back into production. They still needed to feed the soldiers after all; Optimus excused himself to move back to his offices, he was sure one cook would not be missed. The base was large, and there were so many soldiers it was hard sometimes to keep track of them all. Surely one cook wouldn't be missed.

* * *

Kat moved through the base, her left eye twitching every now and again, her fists clenching and unclenching, trying to keep her temper in check. The terror twins were trailing after her like a pair of lost pups, Sideswipe voicing his opinion on her new position loudly while his twin was glaring heatedly down at the back of her copper haired head. The silver haired mechs constant ranting had earned them more than one mechs attention, not to mention the attention of several humans.

Unbeknownst to their Prime, Kat was a fixture of their base; the femme's baking skills with energon had earned her allies with every Cybertronian that had managed to get their servos on her baked goods and candies. Humans around the base adored her for her sense of humor, the femme had stunned all her male counterparts on the training mats, easily taking down opponents three times her size and weight. She was good at distracting them when the big wigs appeared on base, keeping them distracted them all from their murderous thoughts towards them long enough that they could please them and get them the frag off their base as quickly as possible. She had been a welcomed figure around the base, every human eagerly greeting her in the mess line when she was on serving duty.

Epps was the one to finally voice what all the other humans trailing after the trio trailing behind her was dying to ask.

"Kat, your leaving? Where are you going? Does Prime know?"

With a sigh, Kat waved her hand to Sideswipe in a silent affirmation that he could explain what was going on before disappearing into her quarters, slamming the door behind her.

Pressing her forehead against the cool wood, a small smirk tugged at her lips at the collective outraged yells that sprouted up on the other side of the wooden barrier; she knew this would happen, they were just going to have to get used to the idea that she wasn't going to be on base anymore to sneak them snacks while they were on patrol.

Shaking herself from her thoughts, Kat pushed away from the door and moved through the paces of stuffing what little she did have into her old rucksack, smirking at the various scars that criss crossed the canvas beneath her fingers. The old battered thing had seen just about as much as she herself had, and it was just as scared as she was, although it was a little less obvious when it came to the canvas instead of flesh.

Shaking herself, Kat tugged her ridding leathers on over her uniform, ignoring the insistent pounding of a fist on her door alongside a chorus of irate voices, the most predominant being Ratchets. Snatching up her helmet and slinging her rucksack across her back, Kat moved to the door, and without a warning, yanked it open. Her arms immediately lifted to catch the flailing blond Bumblebee as he fell forwards. Looking down into those bright and sorrowful baby blues, Kat fell back into her former self, a hardened soldier that too crap from no man. Someone who was a shadow of who she was now.

"Okay, give it a rest, all of you. I am not a damsel in distress, I volunteered. If and when shit hits the fan I will call you. Then and only then you lot can come charging in, guns a blazing to play my knights in shining armor. Until then, suck it up! Bee, I know for a damn fact your supposed to be on patrol with Bluestreak right now, Epps your supposed to be with Will and Ironhide on the obstacle course and the rest of you have your own bloody duties to attend too! This base will not come to a grinding halt just because I leave! And Ratchet, love, light of my life, wrench the terror twins extra hard for me while I'm gone. The rest of you! Git!"

The crowd disbanded, looking thoroughly chastised, glaring over their shoulders at the mahogany and gray-haired medic as he stepped forwards to ensnare the woman in his arms, the copper haired femme eagerly returning the embrace. It was well known that Ratchet and their beloved little copper haired cook had a father/ daughter type relationship since the moment they met in Mission City. The petite woman giving as good as Ratchet gave, instantly earning her the respect of the mechs around her and the affections of the grumpy Autobot CMO.

"Take care of yourself my spark daughter."

Kat nudged him softly, urging him silently to walk with her towards the hangar where she was to meet Barricade, her head resting on his shoulder as he held her close, the pair ignoring the worried glances cast their way be those they passed. It was clear that the word of her transfer had spread through the base like wildfire, and those who knew Kat on a personal level could not help but fear for the petite femmes safety, but no one dared step forwards to complain. Kat wasn't just a cook, she had been special operations in the Marine Corps, the only female in her unit. If anyone could handle anything thrown at them by the Decepticon ranks, it would be Kattrina Sunsinger.

Crosshairs looked up as they entered the huge hangar, the snipers hand resting lovingly on her Harley-Davidson Softail slim. Her Boys had gifted the motorcycle after a mission that she had managed to keep from going completely sideways while astride the exact same model. They still joked that she was a female Captain America whenever they got the chance to bring up the story. Upon her forced retirement, they had banded together to gift the bike to her, a way of always remembering her time with them, not that she would willingly allow herself to forget them. Till this day it was her most prized possession, she went nowhere without being astride the magnificent machine.

It was painted Marine Corps blue with red and gold pinstriping, her Demon Company crest seated proudly on both sides of the tank. It was her baby, her pride and joy, and thanks to Cross, her baby was in tip top shape and shining beautifully in the light of the high noon sun hanging over the hangars ceiling.

"You take care of yourself ya hear? I still wanna see this human 'Christmas'."

Smirking up at the sniper, the femme bumped fists with the mech, nodding in understanding before she swung herself onto the warm, warn leather of her baby. It felt so good to have the hulking metal beast beneath her, it brought back so many memories, some good and some bad, but welcomed all the same.

"Don't you worry 'bout me Cross, I can manage myself."

The sniper huffed, and without a word leaned over the seated woman, gently sliding something cold and solid into her ear. Having some idea as to what he was doing, Kat tilted her head to the side, allowing the mech complete access. To anyone looking onto the trio, they would think nothing of it simply that three friends were saying goodbye to each other. But to those who knew each of them, they stopped and watched on in shocked awe by the scene playing out before them.

Kat may have been a popular fixture on the Autobot base, but she was guarded, the femme didn't allow most anyone to touch her. It was well known knowledge that she had been through something very traumatic during her years in the Corps, and had been severely averse to any sort of touch. It had taken years and three alien wars to reteach her who she could trust. Crosshairs, on the other servo, did not trust most any human he came across. For this show of muted affection and trust passing between the two was earth shattering to those who knew just what they were seeing. As Crosshairs pulled away, he cradled the femmes face between his large hands, hard ice blue optics locked onto her own green, a near silent message being passed between them before the mech spoke aloud once more.

"That's your own comm. piece. Que made sure that nothing short of smelting the fragging thing could interfere. Two taps activates the comm. list. One tap sends out an SOS alert and GPS signal straight to Red Alert, and three taps links you straight to me."

Smirking, Kat leaned forwards to gently brush her lips across his own in silent thanks before pulling away to blow an air kiss towards the grumpy medic who simply crossed his arms while shaking his helm, a soft smile pulling at his lips. Pulling her full-faces helmet over her head and adjusting the chin strap, the woman kickstarted her motorcycle. Pulling away, Kat didn't see the worried glance shared between the bases resident sniper and medic. The two watched as the leather clad rider stopped beside the idling Mustang Selene, her helmeted head nodding before she took off in a cloud of exhaust and dust, Barricade gunning his engine to catch up with the new recruit.

"Ya think our femme will be okay?"

Ratchet sighed, one hand running over his face as he watched the pair disappear into the desert that separated the two bases until they were nothing but specs on the horizon.

"Honestly Crosshairs, I'm more concerned for the Decepticons. Kat has a way of worming herself deep into your spark without much effort on her part. Only Primus knows how the Decepticons are going to react to something like that. All we can do right now is keep an audio out for any SOS signals shot our way. And pray. Pray to Primus and Prima that she will return to us the same way she left us. Happy, safe, and alive."

The black and green haired mech huffed in agitation, walking out of the hangar to scale the ladder to his nest atop its structure. He may not have been able to go with Kat, but the least he could do was watch out for her as best as he could from a distance.

* * *

The no mans land between the bases was wide and remote, just how Kat liked it. It was the solitude and serenity of the emptiness that drew her to it every time. Whenever she had time to herself, she and Cross would go out into the desert and spend hours just sitting beneath the heat of the Arizona sun, laying back to enjoy the burn of the sand biting into their flesh, reminding them that they were alive.

Her musings were broken by a comm. number cropping up on the inside of her visor. Kat chuckled softly to herself as she accepted the request. Leave it to Que to think of everything. However she was not surprised to see the small screen to the right of her line of sight light up with an image of Barricade.

"So, Kat, tell me a bit about yourself?"

The woman rolled her eyes; that was a bullshit question if ever she heard one. If she was in a betting mood she would bet that Barricade was trying to be discreet in digging information out of her. Information about her past, figure out how big of a threat she would be on base, and more than likely, figure out how many guards would be needed to cover her 'delicate' little aft.

"I'm surprised you don't remember me. I was the one that distracted Megatron from tearing Jazz in half in Mission City. Remember the little human that nailed him in the faceplates with an RPG? That was me."

It didn't surprise her one bit that Barricade stomped his breaks in shock, allowing her to gain a bit of distance before he floored it back to her side.

"You're the human that did that? Frag, Starscream and his trine are going to be all over you when they hear! Ol' Screamer couldn't get over the fact that a human managed to nail our Lord!"

Kat glided over a hill, easily balancing herself as her beloved Harley lifted and lowered beneath her. She could never get over the feel of having such power beneath her, to have the ability to wield it like no one else could, there was nothing quite like it in the world.

"No, they won't. Because if you know what's good for you, you will keep that tidbit to yourself. The last thing I need is for Megatron to be on my aft the moment I step onto your base. I'm here to do one job and I plan on doing it while flying beneath the radar as long as I can manage. I have been through three wars with aliens and I don't wasn't to incite a fourth, thank you very much!"

Barricade's face was blank for the rest of the trip, only allowing a few questions to slip out that she willingly answered. How old she was, how long did she serve the Autobots, nothing that could really be used against her in any way or form. Alas, Kat knew better, when change came, even if it was the addition of one little human; sparks and CPU's could be turned on their sides, causing more chaos than someone tossing a hand grenade into a crowded room at the UN.

The rest of the trip to the Decepticon base was uneventful at best. The sun was lowering only slightly over their heads as they pulled through the huge gates that guarded the dark metal behemoth that was the Decepticon strong hold.

Keeping her body as loose as possible, Kat slowly guided her bike behind the police cruiser into the hangar and there, standing like a pair of gods amongst titans was a pair of mechs Kat could only assume were Megatron and his Sire, Galvatron. Galvatron had arrived late in the Third war, but had surprisingly been a driving force behind the peace between all three factions, much to everyone's shocked surprise. Most thought that Megatrons sire would restart things, but instead he was a cool headed mech that Kat herself found rather appealing. Giving herself a mental shake, the woman shut off her bike and slowly removed her helmet as Barricade jumped from his alt-mode to dash forwards, speaking in low tones to whom she concluded was Megatron while Galvatron strolled towards her, a flirtatious smile on his face.

He was a tall man at six -foot four, a head of thick dark purple hair fell almost roguishly across his forehead, easily highlighting the crows' feet at the corners of his dark garnet colored eyes His entire body, even if it was a haloform, radiated suave and power, making a rather debonair figure as he came to a stop just before her handlebars, giving her a thorough once over before he spoke.

"Welcome to the Decepticon base my dear, I am Lord Galvatron, Megatrons' sire."

Easily swinging herself off, a slight smirk tugged at her lips at the glint of heat that sparked through the mechs eyes at her little show. Offering a hand, she wasn't at all surprised when he bent over it, dragging warm if not slightly rough lips across the flesh of the back of her hand.

"Kattrina, but I prefer Kat. I'm guessing you're in dire straits if you asked an Autobot for help."

Galvatron smirked down at her as his sparkling stepped forwards, and judging by the sneer on his lips, he wasn't all that impressed with the image she made. Not that Kat was expecting any other reaction from the tyrant; she would be the first to admit it, she was a short shit. But just like nitroglycerine, big surprises came in small packages.

"Femme, the vehicons have been notified of your arrival and are waiting for you in the kitchens. I will allow you a few days to acclimate and familiarize yourself with our base and our routines before I want you to take on your duties. If I am impressed with the work you have done, then you will take on your duties as our personal chef. I do not want to hear you getting in the way of my soldiers. Are we clear?"

Megatrons greeting was harsh, gruff, accompanied with only a slight head tilt in her direction, and Kat couldn't help but feel even more at home than she had felt it a long time. The corps hadn't made life easy on her; most men she had to deal with on a daily basis hadn't liked the idea of a woman being a part of the spec ops. So having this gruff greeting, it just made her feel like she was going to be right at home here.

"Of course, sir. I am here to do one job, and that is to assess and assist as well as teach your mechs how to properly run a kitchen to the point they can feed your troops without further illness. Once I am sure your troops can run the kitchen efficiently and effectively, I will take on the duty as your personal chefs with as little muss and fuss as humanly possible. If it is clear with you, sir, I would like to check out the kitchens before I settle into my quarters."

Before Megatron could open his mouth a blur of black streaked through the hangar, dodged around Megatron and launched itself at the Autobot femme. Without even blinking, Kat lifted her arms, spread her feet and braced as the blur launched itself into her chest with a heavily accented squeal of delight.

The hangar as a whole froze, optics wide as they stared at the femme easily balancing a squirming Random, the mech having wrapped his arms and legs around the femmes form and was peppering the side of her face in kisses as he babbled.

"Frauline Kat! Frauline Kat! I has missed you!"

To her credit, the woman easily kept the squirming mech up on her hip with one arm, her face remaining professional as the mech buried his face against the side of her neck, purring contentedly. Kat sighed softly, nudging the mech to take his own feet, said mech whining in discontentment as he did so.

The entire hangar stopped to watch the femme cradle the insane mechs face between her hands, her eyes locked on his red ones, a gentle almost motherly smile pulling at her lips as she spoke in a hushed, honeyed tone.

"My sweet Random, as happy as I am to see you, I'm a little busy. Can you play the quiet game with me while the big mechs and femme talk, my sweetness?"

Galvatron coughed into his fist, clearly trying to keep himself from laughing, stepping forwards with a fond smile. He along with everyone who had witnessed the exchange were a bit stunned by the human female. She had easily slid from being a soldier with a stony face, to a soft and gentle carrier type femme.

"Well then, welcome to your new home lovely. Come! Your domain awaits! And not a moment too soon if you ask me!"

Nodding to the mech, the femme booped the squirmy mech on the nose, earning giggles and another round of peppered kisses before he happily leapt back into her arms, the woman easily catching and holding him as she fallowed Galvatron, offering a nod of respect to Megatron as she passed. It seemed that Megatron had swallowed his tongue at the show, and made no comment as the femme easily held the grown mech with a single arm.

Kat didn't know what she was looking at, but it was most certainly not anything reminiscent of food. And judging by the gagging coming from the mech still attached to her hip, he agreed.

* * *

The trip to the base kitchens had been lined with side glances and whispered conversations, Random purring as he buried his face into the bare flesh of her neck, smirking at the grunts of jealousy that cropped up after the action. After entering the kitchen, the team of eight vehicons quickly scrambled to the side, their heads bowed as the trio moved to the bubbling pot of the stove. Kat could only describe whatever the hell she was looking at as grey goo. Deftly grabbing the lid resting to one side, the Autobot femme slammed the lid down onto the disgusting concoction with an air of finality.

"I don't know what that is, but whatever it is, it needs to be declared a war crime."

Galvatron and Random snorted as the femme turned of the eight mechs standing against the wall, their forms shaking as she turned her hard green eyes on them. It didn't matter that they dwarfed her in size, and the fact that she had a squirmy mech perched on her hip, she was a force of nature and none of them were willing to face the femmes wrath.

"You lot! Spread the word! Kitchen is closed till further notice! The troops are just going to have to fend for themselves until I can somehow manage to teach you how to cook without killing anyone! And would someone throw this out? Its stinking up the entire base!"

When they didn't move, Kat pulled out her inner marine. Dropping Random onto the countertop she spun with a snarl. She didn't have the time to coddle this group of fragging idiots, not when she had too much piling up on her plate not even an hour in her new position in the network of the Nemesis. Running a kitchen wasn't just cooking, it was so much more, and at the idea of having to catalogue an entire kitchen, she wasn't exactly in the best of moods.

"Are you lot deaf? I said move maggots! Move!"

Galvatron full out laughed as the group scrambled to do what she demanded, her booming yet feminine voice rattling through the room as the group scrambled to get out of her way. Slapping a hand onto one of the slower ones shoulder as he tried to scramble past her, she turned her glare off as she met his terrified red optics.

"What's your designation?"

Blinking, the vehicon shuffled his peddes before hesitantly answering. "S-Steve ma'am."

"Okay Steve. I need you to take this, goo, out to the trash. Then come right back here and help me sort this mess out. I need to know how many we need to feed. From there find out what we have and plan how we're going to get this done. And I'm sorry for snapping at you lot. Walking into this mess is just a little frustrating."

Clearly stunned by the femmes apology, both Galvatron and Steve stared at her with wide eyes, Random giggling in the background. Steve gave her a wide smile and a nod before grabbing the pot and carefully dashed out of the kitchen, leaving the trio to themselves.

Galvatron stood there in stunned silence as the tiny femme before him easily slipped out of her uniform, Random happily taking the article of clothing and pressing his face into the cloth, purring as he took in her scent. The woman chuckled at his antics, a loving hand reached out to cup the mechs cheek before she moved confidently through the large kitchen. The older mech didn't know what to make of this little being moving around the Decepticon kitchen like she owned it, opening walk in doors only to frown at the contents before slamming it shut once more to move on with her silent inspection. She was a conundrum, one moment she was a cold and near silent femme with a soldiers' stance, stone faced. The next moment she was a ferocious little fragger about ready to tear a mechs throat out with her teeth; then there was the sweet side, a soft almost motherly side willing to pass a gentle hand and praise to those she deemed worthy of seeing that side of her being. She truly was an enigma wrapped in a mystery dipped in secret sauce.

"Well, it seems to me that you are going to be here for a while, so I will send someone to show you the way to your quarters in a few hours. If you require anything, simply write it down and give it to Soundwave."

She glanced over her shoulder at him, simply nodding with a muted "Thank you sir", before turning back to rummaging through the dry ingredients shelves. Seeing he wasn't going to rile a response out of the now stoic woman, Galvatron shrugged and left her and Random to their own devices, smirking to himself as the door closed behind him. His keen audios picking up her muttered curses and Randoms laughter. Clearly their newest addition was going to fit in just fine on the Nemesis.

When Steve came back he was slightly shocked to see the large walk in fridges door propped open by a large trashcan, his new boss tossing almost everything into it with enough force to make both the can and door rattle. She was cursing in several languages as she reappeared, her camouflage jacket rested in Randoms servos, the mech happily toying with the name patch. His boss was garbed in a tight black V-necked shirt tucked into her many pocketed camouflage pants that were tucked into the tiniest pair of combat boots he had ever seen. Even though he was a drone, Steve could tell his new boss was a very good-looking femme. Her head of copper colored hair was cropped short and close to her head, but unlike her male counterparts, she looked feminine. She was well built with curves most femmes would kill for and mechs would trip over themselves at the chance to worship. On top of that, her optics were the rare color green, she was a breathtaking creature, even if she was a native organic to this planet.

"Earth to Steve, come in Steve, do you hear me?"

Snapping out of his daze, the vehicon blushed as he realized she had stopped in her movements and had been trying to gain his attention for a moment or two, Random cackling away in the corner.

"S-Sorry ma'am. W-What were you saying?"

The femme froze, her eyes narrowing slowly before glowering sourly at him. In the background Random leapt off the counter and scampered out the door; oh how Steve wished he could follow the crazy mech.

"Don't call me ma'am. Names Kat. Now, explain to me why nearly everything in your walk in is expired or spoiled? Do you not get standard shipments?"

He stared at her, completely blank. Food expired? Energon never expired! And shipments? What kind of shipments? She seemed to catch onto his silence, the femme sighed as she ran a hand through her short hair.

"Get the others, lesson one starts now. And grab me a PADD as well! Clearly I am going to have to make a trip to Soundwave sooner than I would have liked."

Instantly her new assistant was gone in a flash, quickly returning with seven other rather reluctant vehicons trailing behind him. Once the PADD was in her hand Kat nodded to Steve with a grateful smile before turning her eyes on the rest of the group, not really caring as they flinched beneath her steady gaze.

"My name is Kattrina Sunsinger, but you will call me Kat. Do not call me ma'am, if you do your on cleaning duty for the next six months. Yes, I am an Autobot, no I wasn't recruited, I volunteered. In the next month I am your boss. I am here to get this mess of a mess up and running as a well-oiled machine. I am not here to coddle you lot. You are a hot aft mess and I don't have the patience to play nice right now."

The group flinched as a whole, but were smart enough not to speak. Nodding, Kat continued, thumbing through the PADD in her hand while she moved towards the walk in that was still propped open. Reaching a hand into the garbage can she pulled out a package and pointed to the date printed on the label.

"Lesson one starts right now. Food, human food at least, has expiration dates. These dates let us know that the food product is past its usage date. This date means that the food product is past the point we can consume it without ill effects upon our bodies. If you use food that has gone bad, as you lot have already done, you can get people seriously ill, which you lot did."

Helms bows in understanding, some looking sheepish. Seeing her lesson had hit home she nodded.

"Now, lesson number two. We need to know exactly how many mechs and femmes reside on this base. We are feeding the lot so we need to plan out what is being served as well as how much food product we need to order. Now, some products can stay fresh for several weeks, so we can order them in bulk and still have enough left to cover our afts till the next food shipment is ordered. You lot fallowing?"

Helms bobbed, and she continued.

"Good. Now, but before we do anything, this kitchen is fucking filthy. A dirty and disorganized kitchen will screw you over and get people sick. And I for one will not work in a dirty ass kitchen. So, first order of business for you lot. You lot get to sort through everything. And I mean everything! Take everything off the shelves, out of the fridge and freezer. If there is rust, throw it out! If the item is past its dates, throw it out! Organize! Spices go in one place, dry ingredients in another, everything needs to be organized in a way that if someone unfamiliar walks into our kitchen they know exactly where everything is in one glance! Everything needs labels! No mystery ingredients in any kitchen! We need to know exactly what we are using at all times! Then, we need to scrub, sweep, mop, dust, the works. You lot get started, I need to talk to Soundwave."

Kat felt a headache pounding behind her eyes as she stomped through the halls of the Nemesis, oblivious to the mechs scrambling to get out of her way, optics wide as they watched her sashay past. Fingers dug into one temple as she paused at a cross hall, eyes going one way then the other before cursing loudly. Why the hell were these halls unlabeled? Why couldn't there be like, a map somewhere so you could find where you were at least? Snarling under her breath she turned, only to slam face first into someone. Stumbling back, Kat clutched her throbbing nose, green eyes glaring up at the mech who in turn glared down at her, thick black dreads swirling around his face. Well fuck her sideways; even in human form she recognized this scrap heap.

"Crowbar. I would say it's good to see you again, but I'd be lying through my teeth."

She was admittedly unprepared for the fist that connected with her cheek, but as her back slammed into the hallways wall, she was prepared to duke it out. She and Crowbar had gone at each other over the years, the mech seemed to have been gunning for her at every turn.

Wiping away the blood that dribbled from the corner of her mouth, Kat smirked a the black skinned mech, neither noticing the crowd that formed around them, optics wide and murmurs flowing through the ranks. Lifting herself back to her feet, Kat rolled her shoulders, popping a vertebrate before grinning, not even blinking as blood trickled down from her split lip to her chin.

"Seems like you've gotten soft on me Crowbar. That didn't even tickle!"

With an enraged snarl, he ducked his head and came charging, full tilt, towards her like a deranged bull. Smirking, Kat sidestepped, giving a sympathetic wince as he slammed face first into the metal wall, his body crumbling to the hallway floor as soldiers came to a stop to watch the commotion. Smirking to herself, Kat delivered a swift kick to the mechs ribs, sending the mech sliding half a yard down the hallway.

"Come on now Crowbar! After haunting my tailpipe for three years I would have thought you would put up a better fight than this!"

Before he could even right himself she was on him, using her knees to pin his shoulders to the floor as she punched him repeatedly, ignoring the shouts for her to stop and other shouts for her to take his helm off. She didn't stop her assault till a very familiar tentacle like appendage wrapped around her waist, easily lifting her away from her prone prey.

Grunting, Kat glanced over her shoulder, one brow lifting at the blank face visor she found there.

"Ah, Commander Soundwave, just the mech I needed to see."

Reaching into her pocket she offered him the PADD, uncaring that they were being stared at. The scene must have looked hilarious; Crowbar was out cold on the floor, Kat, with a developing bruise on one cheek, hung from a tentacle wrapped around her middle while she was calmly handing Commander Soundwave a PADD over her shoulder. Those who had witnessed the fight couldn't believe the complete one-eighty the human femme took while suspended in the air, her face a mask of complete calm that didn't match the near savage beating she had just delivered to Crowbar.

"Unfortunately, your kitchens are a pile of hot steaming scrap. I will need all of that within the next few days. I'll be putting in a food order shortly, but I'm not going to hold my breath. Your kitchen crew sucks."

The mech said nothing as he turned them away from the masses, those standing behind them parted like the red sea as mech and femme moved through them, Soundwave lifting the femme so that she sat on his shoulder plate instead of dangling in the air like a rag doll.

While her relationship with Crowbar had been one of battles and smack talk every time they faced one another, she and Soundwave had a very different relationship; the mech and human femme had a schedule of online chess matches every other night, the mechs cassettes gleefully filling her in on the pranks they pulled that day through the video feed they set up. Despite the fact that she was an Autobot and he a Decepticon, even during the war they had held a tenuous respect for the other despite their factions. And how could they not? Soundwave had admitted she was different than any organic he had ever met before, and she willingly admitted he was a force of nature to contend with on and off the battlefield.

"Soundwave: Pleased. Kattrina: missed."

Cooing, Kat stroked the side of the mechs faceplate as they entered his office, Ravage purring like a lawnmower at the sight of them.

"I missed you too Soundwave. Hello Ravage, how have you been my darling killing machine?"

The mech allowed her to jump from his shoulder, the woman easily bending down to the purring silver feline, laving him with affection as Frenzy and Rumble scampered forwards to latch onto her legs, both talking at once.

"We missed you Kat!"

"Are you staying with the Decepticons now?"

"Did you bring us anything?"

Chuckling at the rapid fire questioning she had become accustomed too, Kat gently rubbed their hooded heads as she responded.

"I missed you both too, yes I will be staying with the Decepticons till further notice, and I did, but I don't believe either of you behaved today. Judging by the paint splatter on your shoes and legs, I'm guessing you two were enjoying a game of paint balloon toss."

Rumble and Frenzy both looked down and away, clearly trying to act innocent while at the same time come up with a plausible excuse for the paint staining the bottoms of their pants and tops of their shoes.

Chuckling softly, the femme passed them a small baggie, both their faces lighting up at the sight of her infamous rust sticks, both eagerly diving into the bag as the femme turned her attention back to the mech.

"Like I said, your kitchens are a steaming pile of scrap. Its going to take me at least a week, three weeks max to get the kitchens up and running effectively again."

He did not acknowledge her, his helm tilted over the PADD she had given him; the femme nodded and spun on her heel, intent on seeing just how far the kitchen crew got in their cleaning duties. Before her hand could even touch the handle to the door his voice stopped her dead in her tracks.

"Kat: Report to medbay. Knockout: patch you up. Kat: Will go. Soundwave: Orders."

Kat winced, but nodded. She knew better than to even attempt to argue with the mech. If she even attempted to ignore him, Soundwave would simply grab her and haul her ass to the medical bay, and stand in front of the door till the good doctor cleared her.

"Fine. I'm going. Um, directions?"

Soundwave simply nodded towards Ravage, the huge metal cat lifting himself from the floor, leisurely stretching before he prowled forwards. He rubbed his body against her legs as she pulled the door open, the big cat leading her through the maze of hallways till they reached a pair of white doors with the unmistakable red cross printed across their surface. Rolling her shoulders, Kat pushed the doors open, one brow lifting at the sight that met her eyes.

* * *

There was a huge mech, the same height as Megatron, but built wide and strong, holding a squirming, snarling Hothead down while a shorter, lithe redheaded mech rocking a Tony Stark beard complete with crisp while lab coat and spiked hair bandaged a rather savage looking gash on his arm. The red headed mech looked up upon their entrance, a smug little smile pulling his lips as he nodded in greeting.

"Ah! You must be,"

His words were cut off by Hothead who froze, his red visor covered eyes flying to Kat, his jaw dropping at the sight of her so casually standing in the medical bay of the Nemesis. Kat smirked, offering a little wave in greeting as Ravage coiled around her legs.

"Hey H. Long time no see. Lemme guess, you got into another fight with Ice and he kicked your aft plates."

Hothead unleashed a hearty bark of laughter, the big mech holding him down released his unwounded arm which the mech reached outwards, his huge smile matched by the copper haired woman as she moved forwards, allowing the huge mech to curl it around her waist in a hug, neither noticing the startled glances shared between the two other mechs.

"It's good to see you again H. What you do this time to piss Ice off?"

Hothead shrugged, and winced, the medic snarling at him not to move. Kat chuckled, smoothing a hand over the mechs bare shoulder, her fingers tracing over a long thin scar that broke up the smooth tan of his skin with its milky complexion.

"I may have insulted his handwriting."

Kat rolled her eyes with a shake of her head. Icy was a mech of logistics, he enjoyed the paperwork. So, with Hothead telling the mech that his handwriting was bad would most defiantly spark some reaction from the usually cool, calm, and collected mech.

"And what about you? Who the frag split that pretty lip of yours?"

"Got into a scuffle with Crowbar. Trust me when I say he looks worse."

The red head snorted, jerking his head towards a still form on a medical berth tucked into the corner.

"I can attest to that. Femme, you fractured his cheekbone, cracked an eye socket and broke four ribs, not to mention the grade two concussion. With your fist. Not that I don't approve. Crowbar has been a pain in my aft for eons. Now, Hothead, your done. Ms. Sunsinger, on the table please."

Hothead didn't hesitate to leap up, yanking his white wife beater back over his head, pausing long enough to press a soft kiss to the womans cheek in a passing goodbye, Kat smirking at the startled looks that danced across both medics faces. Kat moved forwards, easily lifting herself up onto the table, tilting her face upwards so the red haired mech could inspect her face.

"I'm Knockout, that's my assistant Breakdown. Looks like you took a few good hits, nothing I can't fix easily."

Settling back, Kat said nothing as the mech applied medication to her split lip, the mech eyeing her when she didn't flinch or complain at the obvious sting of the medication.

Ravage stayed near the door, watching the entire exchange between the medic and cook. Kat remained silent as Knockout began to ramble about how much Crowbar needed to be put in his place more often, rambling about the time the mech had scratched his 'beautiful paint job'. Kat just sat still and quiet, patiently waiting till the medic was done, nodding in thanks when he declared her free to go.

Knockout and Breakdown watched the copper haired femme leap off the exam table with a grace neither had ever seen in a human before, easily and silently moving across the polished stainless-steel floor. The pair of predators moved from their medical bay, neither looking back as the doors closed behind them.

Knockout whistled long and low, his optics wide as they swiveled to Breakdown who looked like he was about to hyperventilate where he stood, his own optics locked on the twin doors that the two had disappeared through.

"Wonder how much convincing I would need to do to get that wild cat into our berth?"

Strolling through the halls once more, Kat blinked as a resounding slap of skin on skin and sharp yelp that fallow echoed down the hall as she moved back towards the kitchens. As much as she hated to admit it, she really wished Ravage had tagged along with her to inspect the mess that was going to be the kitchens. She didn't trust the crew of eight mechs as far as she could spit. Growling softly under her breath, she felt more then heard the mech closing in behind her, one huge hand landing on her aft in a full-on hand open grab of her left buttcheek through her camouflaged pants.

In a flash she had the offending hand in her grip, planted her heel firmly as she used her forward momentum to pull the offender over her back to slam him onto his own back onto the floor in front of her, arm twisted painfully as he stared into the barrel of her Glock semi-automatic.

"If I were you I would pick who you grope a little more carefully in the future. Most Marines would shoot first ask questions later."

The mech beneath her blinked up at her almost owlishly, laughter spilling from his lips earning a frown from his captor. While he regained his breath, Kat took the time to really look at the mech beneath her gun. He was olive skinned, army green colored hair trimmed in a standard high and tight, muscles rippling beneath his Decepticon camouflage uniform. Bright yellow optics, even from his position beneath the barrel of her gun eyed her up and down appraisingly, his tongue lapping at scared lips before finally meeting her unimpressed gaze once more.

"Can't blame a mech for trying pretty femme. Skyquake, at your service."

Grunting, Kat reengaged the safety on her weapon, stepping back as she slipped in back into the holster at the small of her back, scowling as the mech scrambled back to his peddes, towering over her slight form as he gazed down at her with an all too familiar hunger in his optics. Frag.

"Kat, and get it through your helm right now, I don't want and am not interested in anything that you can offer."

"Awe come on little femme, you can't tell me you're not the least bit interested in all this."

He struck a pose, arms flexing, chest puffed out, trying to look impressive. Kat rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms across her chest as she stared him down. It was mechs like this what were going to make her work here damn near impossible. A smirk tugged her lips as she stepped forwards, pressing her front against his, her hands dancing down the front of his chest. She held back an eye roll as he puffed up even more, looking smug as all pit. Tilting her head back, her breath ghosting over his stubble covered chin as she danced her fingers over the front of his uniform, her eyes half-mast as she locked onto his, her tongue peeking out to lap at her full bottom lip before she husked out in her best seduction voice.

"I'd frag Lugnut before I even thought about touching you."

Pushing him with enough force to send the sputtering mech onto his aft in the hallway, Kat sneered down at him before spinning on her heels and moved to her kitchen once more, unawares of the two mechs who had seen the entire encounter.

Megatron snapped his jaw shut, optics wide at the small show the copper haired femme had just put on. He had been completely convinced she was going to accept Skyquakes offer, the way she pressed her slight form against his, her optics burning with a smoldering fire that sent the energon in his veins boiling. He had seen her as nothing more than a weak organic Autobot, but from reports, she was anything but. He had been informed of her brutal beating of Crowbar, seen the aftermath of her rage, and now he saw a fierce, sexy femme fatale with the ability to seduce any mech then turn on a dime.

"I believe we have misunderstood this little Autobot my son."

He couldn't form words, still too stunned by what he had just witnessed so Megatron simply nodded his helm dumbly as they watched Skyquake lift himself back up to dash after her, only to receive a truly brutal upper cut punch to the jaw, sending him sprawling onto the floor once more, passed out cold.

Megatron knew in that moment he needed to know more about the little femme that now controlled his kitchens, as well as his attention.

* * *

Kat moved back into the kitchens, slightly surprised at the sight that met her eyes. All eight mechs were standing in a row, hands behind their backs in parade rest, doing the thousand mile stare. Frowning, she looked around the kitchen in a thorough sweep, her eyebrows hitting her hairline as a surprised whistle escaped her lips. She could hardly believe her eyes; the kitchen she was now standing in was not the one she had left two hours ago. This one was practically sparkling, shelving clean and arranged perfectly, labels on everything written in English as well as Cybertronian, everything was pristine.

"Holy hell guys. To say I am impressed would be a gross understatement! Nice job!"

She caught their chests puffing up while a few had a faint tint of blue to their cheeks in a pleased blush that made her smile a little. While other Decepticons might not have said a damn thing, Kat was more than willing to pay a compliment when it was earned, and her crew had damn well earned it!

"Since you boys did such a great job, you lot can take the rest of the day off. However, I want you to get onto youtube and watch some videos on food safety and kitchen safety. We won't be getting any supplies for a few days, but I still want you in this kitchen every morning at 0400 hours. Get your internal clocks used to waking up and working. Dismissed."

They slipped from parade rest, but they didn't scatter like she assumed they would, instead they gathered around each other, whispering and murmuring before one was shoved forwards, his red visor blinking rapidly in shock and embarrassment. She lifted an eyebrow as he shuffled his peddes, looking anywhere but at her as he spoke in a nervous voice.

"W-Would you do us the honor of joining us for a cube of energon? Miss. Sunsinger?"

Kat blinked slowly, slightly surprised by the offer. Normally she would be going back to her quarters, not willing to associate with the people she worked with. The cooks at the Autobot base, aside from Chef Marcom, were a bunch of prissy bitches too full of themselves and far to infatuated with different bots with the insane hope of one-day crawling into their berths and staying there.

Running a hand through her hair, Kat sighed. These guys seemed different from those whores, and she was trying to turn over a new leaf after everything she had been through. Jedidiah Hawk had made a point of contacting her everyday just to see if she had slipped a little more out of her shell. Looking back up at the group who were looking even more nervous, she smiled softly as she nodded.

"Sure guys, why not? I've never had energon before."

The boys had gone all out, in fact more than a few Decepticons had slipped into their own stashes to offer up different types of energon for their resident Autobot to try. So, Kat sat in the middle of the rec room, surrounded by different cubes of different colored energon, starring at the mini cubes the seeker Skywarp had just deposited.

"What the heck are those?"

"These are of my own creation. Amazing thing gelatin. Don't worry, I didn't use the animal product, I used that plant one."

Kat grimaced but dutifully popped one into her mouth, her eyes widening as she bit down and energon flowed over her tongue, a lot like a Gusher from when she was a child. The flavor was strange, a mix of strawberry and something she couldn't place, tingling as it sloshed around her mouth. Swallowing, Kat hummed.

"Not bad, reminds me of a fruit snack from when I was a kid. What's next?"

Steve, the vehicon that had suggested this whole mess pushed a small cube forwards, this one a pale-yellow color, swirling with a glitter like look to it.

"This one, it's a super concentrated high-grade, sort of like you humans moonshine. This stuff knocked Knockout on his aft with one sip!"

Chuckles rang from the small crowd as Kat lifted the cube, waving it softly under her nose, scenting it before she took a deep swig. Steve balked, the others gasped, and Kat just blinked as she swallowed. Looking down at the cube then back at Steve, Kat huffed softly at their stricken faces. Clearly the crowd thought she was going to keel over like Knockout.

"Knockout's a light weight then. This stuff tastes like stale beer. Not even a tingle."

The crowd gapped at her as she moved on to a recognizable purple cube. She had seen the terror twins smuggle to Jazz and Crosshairs. Taking a swig, she hummed at the sparking that danced over her tongue. Now this was high-grade! Taking another swig, Kat blinked as the crowd around her parted to emit a rather interesting sight. A tall mech, arms folded behind his back dressed in a pristine uniform, tucked in and rank all in pristine condition, boots shined to a mirror like shine as he moved forwards.

Kat leaned forwards in her chair, resting her elbows on the table top as she laced her fingers together, resting her chin onto as she settled herself. She had been through plenty of situations in her day, and on more than one she had to play BBTFC, Bad Bitch on Top of Food Chain, the unmovable mountain. This was just another of those situations.

The man stopped right in front of her, hard yellow optics glaring down into her own green as she stared up at him, silence reigning through the entire room as they stared down each other. There was a literal breath hold on the entire room, tension so thick Kat swore she could see it in the air about her head, thick ropes of it that curled around every being.

"You attacked my brother. I want to know why."

Kat blinked slowly as she spoke, "And, pray tell, just who is your brother? I have attacked quite a few people in my life time, the faces, all start to blur after a while."

The room froze as the mech growled softly, his optics narrowing as he glared down at her before grunting a response.

"I am Dreadwing, my brother is Skyquake."

Kat blinked, honestly shocked. Skyquake looked like the usual gruff and rough Decepticon, complete with the jackaft attitude that came standard. But Dreadwing looked completely different. He held himself in the way that screamed of an honor bound mech who would follow you into the pits of hell if he gave you his loyalty. Frowning, Kat straightened as she spoke.

"Dreadwing I swear to you that I didn't attack your brother without provocation. He grabbed my ass, I said that the was no way I would occupy his bed he came after me and I laid him out. He attacked first and I defended myself. If you wish to confirm this, Soundwave would have the security footage as proof of my words. I know I'm human and my species doesn't have a great track record with honor and truth, but I am not like my species."

Dreadwing stared down at her for a few long sparkbeats before he sighed and waved his hand to the table in silent question. Kat nodded, pushing the cube of high-grade towards him as he sat. At the lift of a questioning brow Kat just shrugged while offering an understanding smile.

"Looks like you could use it. So, what exactly did Skyquake say about the whole thing to make you look ready to tear my head off and stuff my body into the nearest foot locker?"

Dreadwing blinked before a small smile pulled at his lips.

"You do not mince words. I was told that you propositioned my brother to join you in your berth. When he refused, you attacked him in a fit of rage. I now see that the situation was reversed. I apologize for assuming my brother was speaking the truth."

Kat chuckled as he sipped from the cube, sliding it back across the table for her to take. Lifting the cube to her lips, she glanced around; finding the crowd had dispersed to their own tables but were watching avidly. She surmised that this did not happen often, so she simply lowered the cube to push it back to Dreadwing.

"Trust me, its not the first time and it won't be the last. Nature of my work."

The mech tilted his head in silent question making the woman pause. She wasn't sure if telling anyone else about just what she did before she became a cook. Her subconscious spoke up, reminding her of what Hawk had told her to do. Groaning silently to herself she sighed.

"I was a Marine, still am. Once a Marine, always a Marine as we like to say. I got volunteered for seduction missions quite a lot so I learned quickly how to deal with shit like this while maintaining a cool head throughout the mission."

Dreadwing stared at her, his golden optics telling her without words he was unsure how to take her words. She knew from experience, that men rarely believed a woman could pull the wool over a powerful man's eyes. With a glance over his shoulder she spied Megatron haunting the doorway, watching them with a stony face. A sudden idea struck Kat, the woman smiling silkily as she leaned forwards, crossing her arms on the table, making sure that her arms pressed her breasts forwards. She saw Dreadwings' optics widen, pupils dilating as his pulse quicken beneath the flesh of his neck.

"Come now Commander Dreadwing,"

She saw Megatrons optics widen at her voice, how it had lowered into a husky, silken tone as one hand creeped across the table top, long fingers toying softly with the back of the Decepticons hand.

"I may be a little organic, but take me to your berth, and I will Rock. Your. World."

Both mechs flinched, their optics widening almost comically at the sultry purr that slipped past her lips as her eyes became half lidded, giving both a smoldering look that made both mechs blink in shock. Seeing that she had made her point, Kat sat back easily switching back to her usual self as she grabbed the cube of high-grade from where it sat in front of the now stunned commander.

"I believe I have just proven my point. I may be a weak organic femme, but I can pull the wool over anyone optics, be it Decepticon, Autobot or organic."

Kat hid her smirk behind the rim of the cube as she met Megatrons optics across the room, sending the tyrant a raised brow, not moving as his face became stony before he spun and stalked away. Unsure how to take his reaction, Kat took a deep gulp from her cube. So long as he didn't try to start something with her, Kat couldn't care less about what the tyrant thought of her. She was more than just an organic Autobot femme who could cook, not that anyone needed to know that just yet. She was going to play her cards close to her chest and wait and see. There was so much more to her than any of them really knew, not that she was going to let any of them in on that little fact.

* * *

She and Dread sat there for hours, Kat motioning her kitchen crew back over to join them, smirking when Dread finally became affected by the high-grade and loosened the hell up from his staunch 'leader' persona. He was laughing and joking with her eight mechs, Steve happily retelling a story that had everyone chuckling. The chuckles died down as another mech stepped towards the table, this one smiling nervously as he met her gaze with his own red. A shiver went down her spine in recognition, she recognized this mech, hard not too with the insignia for a Heelo squad stitched over his left breast pocket. Blackout, the chopper that had helped decimate Will's encampment. Holding her growl down, Kat forced herself to remember that he had been under Megatrons orders to do it, it was war after all. Shaking herself mentally, Kat offered a smile up at the nervous mech as he shuffled his feet where he stood, just out of striking distance she absently noticed.

"Forgive the interruption, but I was sent to escort the Autobot to her quarters."

Dreadwing growled while the others glared, Kat slightly surprised when Steve rested a protective servo onto her shoulder, his body tensing, as if readying himself to leap to her defense, but it was Dreadwing that spoke with that superior voice and aura he wore like a second skin.

"We will only forgive you if you address said 'Autobot' correctly. She may be an Autobot, but she is still a member of our ranks. She outranks you, so show some respect."

Blackout looked surprised for a moment, but to Kat's furthering surprise, he bowed his head.

"Forgive me ma'am. I was sent by Lord Megatron to escort you, ma'am, to your newly assigned quarters. If you would follow me?"

Shooting a wink to Dreadwing and a slight nudge with her elbow to Steve, Kat stood.

"Make sure you watch those videos! I want to gauge your skills in a few days. But until then I want all of you in the kitchen at 0400 tomorrow. Night boys."

There was a chorus of voices throughout the room, Blackout offering his crooked arm with a soft almost apologetic smile when she hesitantly took it.

Once out into the hallway, the mech turned his head down towards her, his red optics flashing with recognition. She herself felt a slight chill race down her spine, her back tensing. She prepared herself for what may or may not take place; she wasn't all that sure of the reaction to her presence this mech would have, and she wasn't positive it would be good.

"I remember you, from Mission City. I want to apologize ma'am. I was fallowing orders. I'm honestly happy that Lord Megatron finally accepted peace with Prime."

That was the last thing Kat was expecting to hear, not that it wasn't a good thing. She was silently pleased that this mech was truly sorry for what he had done. She could see it in the lines of his body, the sorrow painting every inch of his face, and the deep regret glinting in his red eyes.

Gently squeezing his arm, Kat rested her head against his bicep as they moved slowly through the base, its halls seeming to take on a ghostly presence as her mind flashed back to moments throughout the wars she partook in, everything she had seen. Everything she had done to stay alive, and to keep those beneath her protection alive. She understood why he had done what he had done. She herself had been in his position, ordered to do something that went against every fiber of her being, but she had done them, the regret a heavy weight in her gut and in her mind.

"I forgive you Blackout. Believe me when I say that I have been where you have been. It's not easy to have to go through with something like that when it is ordered of you. But, I agree. Peace between these two factions has long been coming. Honestly, if we hadn't reached that peace when we did, I don't know if I could have carried on with the Autobots."

She felt his eyes boring into the top of her head, a silent question being asked, but he didn't have the confidence to ask it. Kat sighed gustily as they turned a corner to a hall lined with doors, each one baring names. Clearly, they had reached the sleeping quarters.

"I have been a soldier since I turned eighteen. I have seen and done things that I honestly am not proud of. Shit happened that I wish I could go back in time to stop myself from doing, but at the same time I am happy I was pushed to do what I did. I forgive you Blackout, just as soon as you can forgive me."

The mech said nothing, but she knew he did forgive her as his free hand came up to rest on the crown of her head as they stopped in front of a door without a name plate, clearly hers since she had just arrived that afternoon. They stood there for a few breaths, just soaking up the others silent forgiveness, Kats senses picking up on the mechs scent, her nose twitching pleasantly at his scent. He smelled like the air after a heavy rain, crisp and clean. It raised more pleasant memories into her mind, memories of her and her team, resting on the mountainside, breathing in the crisp morning air as they watched the sun rise over the mountaintops, snow glittering as flowers slowly opened beneath the gentle fingers that danced across their buds. It was one of the few peaceful moments they had been able to enjoy and to this day it went a long way to calm her mind when it became to hectic.

"These are your quarters, just be warned, Lord Megatrons' quarters are on the left, Lord Galvatrons' is on the right."

Well, that could complicate things.

Gritting her teeth, Kat shook her head in disgust as she pressed her hand to the biometric lock, the computers voice speaking up that her code was acknowledged and accepted before the metal door swished open. As they stepped in, Kat felt her jaw drop to the hardwood floor beneath her boots at the pure opulence that made up her quarters.

It was clearly an officer's quarters, but it was more than anything she had ever seen before. It was laid out as a flat, the kitchen and living room were separated by a breakfast bar. With a glance around Kat found a massive flat screen tv set before a large white suede couch and low glass top coffee table. The kitchen, with one quick glance, was stocked with a coffee maker, stove, microwave, and huge dual door fridge. The room was cut in half by a floor to ceiling gauzy wall of cloth, sheer enough to move with the air flow of the room but solid enough that prying eyes wouldn't see anything. All in all, the quarters were better than anything she ever expected to have.

"Me and Barricade share quarters just down the hall; last door on the right. If you need anything don't hesitate to join us."

Blackouts voice snapped Kat from her mindscape, shooting the mech a soft smile and nod over her shoulder.

"Thanks Blackout."

The mech nodded, offered one last gentle hand on the crown of her head before he left her to slowly explore her new surroundings. To anyone looking in, it would seem that she was checking out her lavish new quarters, but in truth she was carefully sweeping the room for bugs. Trust was a rare commodity, and Kat knew it was extinct within the Decepticon ranks. Her suspicions were confirmed as she located at least four bugs. One each in the kitchen and living room as well as two in the bedroom. Huffing softly, the woman moved to unpack the small amount of clothing she owned. The bedroom part of the quarters was just as opulent as the rest of her quarters. Huge fourposter bed bedecked in black satin sheets, a massive bathroom complete with fully stocked sunken tub with jets and separate rain shower. She would admit she was slightly tempted by the shelves full of bath oils, salts and bombs. She may be a soldier, but sometimes a girl just needed to pamper herself every once in a while.

She shoved those thoughts away, instead opted for a shower instead, her hands dancing over her tortured flesh, fingertips grazing over bullet and knife wounds, wiggling her feet, smirking at the malted flesh of her left foot and three missing toes. She did feel strange not having three of her five toes, but she wouldn't change it for the world. Her flesh was a road map of where she had been and what she had been through in her short lifespan. Ratchet hated that she refused to get surgery to fix half her scars, but accepted that she liked having them. Ironhide had been an aft towards her till they had ran into each other in the showers after a mission. She still chuckled remembering the mechs face as his eyes danced to each scar, just jaw slowly dropping as he counted them. His respect towards her had jumped overnight, Will Lennox more than a little suspicious of his grouchy partners turnabout when it came to her. Kat had simply shrugged and stated, "Showed him my battle scars", and that had been that. Slowly stepping back into her quarters she was slightly surprised to see Blackout standing at the edge of her bedroom, looking at his boots, shoulders scrunched up to his ears and cheeks blue with an energon blush.

"Blackout? What the hell are you doing here again?"

The mech shuffled his feet like a child that knew he was in trouble, peeking up at her for a moment before looking away again. He was smart enough to step back out of the curtain and flick it closed so she could change from a wet towel to something a little more appropriate.

"Barricade is, urm, having relations and I don't want to sleep in the rec-room again. Would it be too much to ask to sleep on your couch, ma'am?"

Shuddering at the idea of Barricade of all mechs having relations with some mech was enough to make her nod her head.

"Hell yes. If you swear to keep your hands to yourself, we can share the bed. Bet it would be more comfortable for you. And before you ask, my back would have a riot if I even thought about sleeping on that damn thing."

She smiled at the mechs gruff chuckle as she stepped out of the curtain in a tank and flannel pants to pad to the kitchen, inspecting the fully stocked fridge before preparing her new coffee maker to go off fifteen minutes before she would wake up. Even Optimus knew not to approach her in the mornings before she had at least her second cup of the elixir of the gods of coffee. To say she was a grouchy in the morning would be like calling Ratchet the biggest softest teddy bear of a mech in the galaxy.

Returning to her new room she smiled to find Blackout had shucked his boots to rest them neatly at the foot of the bed, and had traded his uniform for a muscle shirt and loose sleep pants. The covers were already folded down, but he was waiting patiently for her to join him.

"Didn't know which side you preferred."

Nodding, Kat paused at her empty duffle bag to remove her twin Desert Eagles and twelve-inch buck knife from the canvas. Ignoring the mechs wide eyed stare, she tucked one gun beneath her pillow before stowing its twin and knife in the nightstand.

"I like the left side, first line of defense. Get comfortable; I wake up at three am to prep the kitchen for the new crew. Once you wake make sure to relock the doors."

The pair climbed in, Blackout turning off the lights for them as they settled down, Kat sighting in comfort as the mech beside her dropped instantly to sleep. His rumbling snores set her at ease; she couldn't sleep unless the crickets were singing, or in this case Blackout was comfortable enough to drop so deep into sleep he snored. It was an old habit she didn't feel the need to stop; it had saved her life before. As sleep claimed her, she had no idea the events unfolding halfway across the world.

* * *

An agent scrambled through the underground base, racing through the dimly light halls towards the main headquarters, a file clenched in his fist as he moved as fast as his booted feet could take him.

Crashing through the doors, the agent scrambled to a stop while saluting and calling out.

"Sir! We have found her!"

All movement stopped, heads turned to their leader as the man slowly turned around to face the voice that spoke up. Hard eyes glared the agent down, but with a gulp of courage the man stepped forwards with the file outstretched.

"She is now a member of the Autobots, but recent intel says she has been recruited by the Decepticons, sir. She is Lords Megatron and Galvatrons' personal chef sir!"

Heads swiveled to their leader, each silently taking in the powerful man as he slowly stepped forwards to take the file, easily flipping it open as he looked over its contents. The room as a whole held their breath as he silently perused the information, a slow smile pulling at the mans lips.

"Well done agent."

The tension in the room slipped away, the agents shoulders slumping only slightly in relief before snapping a salute and racing away, leaving their leader to wander back to his command post, his fingers running over the glossy photo clipped to the file.

"Finally, finally I have found you again. I promise you my dear little Kattrina, I will not allow you to slip through my hands again. You will be mine, in life, or in death my little kitty Kat. I promise you that."

The men around their leader shifted in their seats, their spines chilled at the tone of their leader's voice.

Whoever their leader was so desperate to find wouldn't know how to get away from the determined man. Their leader had been searching for this 'Kitty Kat' for years. His obsession with her had bordered on demonic, so obsessed with finding her that it had nearly ruined them as a whole. Whoever brought their leader the dossier on her current whereabouts was most likely going to be rewarded generously for somehow managing to find the bitch.

No one hid from Leland Bishop, and if they did, they had no idea the hell the man would go through to find them and claim them as his own.

Dead or alive.

* * *

 ** _So? Thoughts? Please comment and let me know what you think!_**


	2. Welcome to the Family

_**I'M BACK BABY! Hello to all my faithful readers! I know it has been way too long since I posted, but you know what, life. That's my excuse!**_

* * *

Ratchet huffed softly to himself as he stared down at the plate of food before him. There wasn't anything wrong with it. His eggs were cooked to perfection, toast still hot and thankfully not drowned in butter, and his bacon was perfectly crisp. But it just wasn't the same.

It wasn't the same because it wasn't served up with a sharp wit and a head of copper red hair. Dear Primus he missed his spark daughter. Kat was the light of his day, getting to see her smirking face at every meal was exactly what he needed.

He couldn't begin to explain just why the little human femme had such an effect on his mood, but he had known the moment his optics had locked with her on the war-torn streets of Mission City that she was something special. They had bickered for a moment about something he couldn't even remember, but what he did remember was when this petite little human femme scaled a building barehanded and with her primitive weapon slung across her back to get into his faceplates.

The moment her tiny booted feet hit the roof she was up against the edge of the roof, her finger pointing at him as she snarled at him with such ferocity that even Optimus had taken a few steps back, all starring wide opticed at the copper haired femme as she raged at the medic. It hadn't seemed to matter to her that he was six times her size and could easily crush her with a twitch as she verbally tore him a new exhaust.

"Look here you pile of rusted bolts and bad attitude, I am not here out of duty, or responsibility! I am here because you and your kind chose to not only fight your own kin, but fight them to protect the human race! I will be the first to admit human kind is made up of childish leadership, suspicion, hatred, greed and enough sexual tension it would make anyone's head spin! We are a childish race, we are prone to allowing our fears of the unknown overwhelm us to the point that we don't see anything else. All we see is the fact that our fear makes us weak, weakness makes us vulnerable, being vulnerable is not something we are willing to overlook. We kill what we fear, and we have no excuse for it."

She had looked up at him then with such fire sparking in her green optics Ratchet couldn't help but take a step back as he gazed down at this little squishy being before him, surprised by the sheer conviction that colored her words. She didn't mince words, she didn't make excuses, she admitted to her races weaknesses, but she did so in a way it made those weaknesses seem like factors of her races strength.

"I get you don't want to be here, but this man, this mech and his ilk, are here on my planet, hurting my kind, hurting my men! I don't care what your problem is, but right now I have no give a damn to fucking give for your feelings. You hate me, and I seriously don't like you, but suck it up buttercup because you are stuck with me whether you like it or not! And if you even think about squishing me, I will haunt your metallic ass till the end of time!"

From that point on, Ratchet had held Kat near and dear to his spark. No one, human or otherwise had ever had the ball bearings to stand up to him like that, but then again, Kat was a very special femme. After she was recruited to join the Autobot faction, Ratchet had claimed her as his spark daughter and as the humans would say, the rest was history.

Glancing around him, he wasn't the only one missing their copper headed hellion.

Bee was mourning into his energon, Jolt was muted even more so than usual, and the twins were actually sitting quietly side by side, both pushing the scrambled eggs around their plates with matching looks of pure disappointment on their faces. The only mech at the table of mechs seemingly not affected by the lack of one copper haired Marine was their leader. Optimus sat surrounded by paperwork and PADD's, his breakfast sitting forgotten at his elbow. Ratchet scoffed softly into his energon; of course their Prime thought that Kat was just another cook. Ratchet knew for a fact that the mech hadn't taken the time to get to know her like the rest of them had, fragging scrap heap.

Sighing to himself, Ratchet stared down at his plate wondering how his dear spark daughter was faring at the Decepticon base.

* * *

Kat awoke slowly, her brain not jumping to full combat awareness like it usually did. For once in a very long time she had managed to get a full, good nights rest. No nightmares, no flashback, no awakening in a cold sweat, nothing. It was actually a very pleasant change of pace, one thing she was more than happy to change. The heavy arm wrapped snuggly around her middle and the heavy warmth against the length of her back gave a hint to the presence of her berthmate. Curled up against the length of her form, curled around her in an almost protective embrace was Blackout, the mechs face pressed into the back of her neck. He snuffled softly as she slipped from his grip and out of the berth, but settled as she ran a gentle hand through the fuzz of his buzz cut. The woman couldn't help the soft chuckle that slipped her lips as he snuffled again, humming contentedly before burying his face into the pillow once more. Kat stood beside the berth, watching the mech for a few moments before she went through the motions of throwing on a fresh uniform and snatching the already made cup of coffee from her new kitchen.

Fresh coffee in hand, a good night's sleep putting her into an actual good mood, she moved through the dark halls of the Nemesis. She paused to greet the morning security crew that intercepted her here and there, explaining who she was and where she was going at such an ungodly hour, before moving on to the mess hall. Her booted feet came to a skidding halt, the hand wrapped around her mug of coffee turned into a white knuckled grip as her eye twitched with barely withheld rage at the sight of a dark and empty kitchen before her thoroughly smacked down any good mood that might had made an attempt to take hold within her. None of her eight mechs were anywhere near the kitchen.

Well fuck it all. She had a base to feed, and she didn't have the time to hunt down eight wayward mechs.

Grunting to herself, Kat started up the kitchens massive coffee machines, moving around to see just what they had that could pass as a filling breakfast.

Thankfully they had enough fresh milk and eggs she could make pancakes, as well as fruit, bacon and sausage links. Nodding silently to herself, the woman went through the motions, preheating the massive deck oven and firing up the range, slathering butter across its surface to prepare it for the amount of work it was about to do.

Time seemed to move quickly, the service counter was filled and warmed, energon chilled and coffee piping hot, leaving her with fifteen minutes before the first of the troops was to enter her newly claimed domain. Glancing around the massive and empty room, Kat decided it was safe to indulge in one of her hidden and secret talents. Closing her eyes she gently tapped out a rhythm of the cool wood of her kitchens countertop, the song easily slipping from her lips without the knowledge of the audience taking up silent vigilance at the doors of the kitchen.

* * *

The eight mechs were beyond nervous as they made their way quickly towards the kitchen. The eight had spent the better part of the night combing through youtube, watching video after video, downloading the information. Their plan was originally to get into the kitchen before their new commanding officer, but Steve had failed to set the alarm clock in their quarters, making them all incredibly late for the first shift. The scent of food and coffee had greeted them outside the door, but it was the cyberangel singing that made them stop dead in their tracks.

" _Grew up in a small town,  
And when the rain would fall down,  
I'd just stare out my window.  
Dreamin' of what could be,  
And if I'd end up happy  
I would pray."_

Slowly they inched forwards, carefully moving through the main rec-room that doubled as their mess hall, all eight gently pushing the door open enough to catch sight of their boss, her optics closed, head tilted to the side as she sang softly to the empty kitchen around her.

" _Trying hard to reach out  
But when I tried to speak out  
Felt like no one could hear me.  
Wanted to belong here.  
But something felt so wrong here,  
So I pray  
I could breakaway._

 _I'll spread my wings, and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky  
And I'll make a wish  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget all the ones that I love  
I'll take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway!"_

The passion that filled her voice as she sang moved something deep within them, the lyrics, they sparked thoughts of Cybertron. What it used to be, what they had been fighting for eons for. It moved them to step slowly into the womans domain, each intent on basking in the warmth of her voice, the power each word seemed to hold over them.

" _Want to feel the warm breeze,  
Sleep under a palm tree,  
Feel the rush of the ocean.  
Get on board a fast train,  
Travel on a jet plane,  
Faraway  
And breakaway,"_

Her voice dropped off, rousing them from their stupor, their optics going wide as they met her shocked and angry glower. Oh dear.

"Where the frag have you lot been? When I say have your afts in the kitchen at 0400 hours, I mean drag your sorry excuses for afts out of berth and be here at 0400! You're all damn lucky I know how to handle this scrap on my own! And you better consider yourselves damn fragging blessed that we don't have enough supplies to make lunch or dinner tonight!"

The mechs all bowed their heads in shame, knowing they were completely to blame for the femmes' anger. They should have known better.

"And I swear to Primus and the All Spark, if word gets out that I sing I will personally separate you from your sparks. Bare handed. Am I making myself clear?"

The eight, although they towered over the woman, outweighed her quite a bit, and were far more powerful that the petite being standing before them, they still held a fear of just what she could and would do to them. It wasn't an if when it came to Kattrina Sunsinger, it was when.

Rolling her shoulders Kat waved them off, sending the silent message to man the serving line as the first mechs started to trickle in. Thankfully they were smart enough to catch her thought process and scrambled through the double doors once more, leaving her in peace.

Kat groaned softly, rubbing a hand over her tired eyes. She just didn't have the patients for this scrapping bs today! Groaning, Kat yanked off her chefs coat, ignored the mechs in the food line and made a b-line for her quarters. All she had the patients for right now was a hot bath and a stiff drink, and woe be to the bastard or bastards that got between her and her quarters!

Moving through the halls, she paused outside a pair of huge double doors, the sounds of weights being lifted resonating off the walls and outwards into her ears. Frowning softly to herself, Kat moved forwards, curious as to who would be lifting weights at six in the morning, but the sight that greeted her eyes stole the breath from her lungs.

Huge, he was huge, bigger than Megatron even, his back was to her, but she could see his flesh was riddled with scars, tanned from years in the sun, stretched taunt over muscles as they moved and flexed as monstrous arms lifted and lowered twin barbells, each holding at least eight hundred pounds with an ease that barely hinted at the true strength hiding beneath that wrap of golden flesh.

Good gods above.

Kat didn't know when she moved, but she found herself fingering the dark inked tattoo on the back of this being's neck; a dragon, purely ferocious in its simplicity, a crown adorning its head marking its regal status. His arms held in their stretched position, not protesting the gentle slide of her rough fingers over the tender flesh of his neck, it was as if time itself had stopped, holding its own breath to see what this being, this mech, would do under such a touch.

"It represents those that I have lost, and those who did not make it to life."

His voice, lords above, his voice was his gravel, unhued with smoke and velvet sending shivers of pure fire through the whole of her being as Kat gently pulled her exploring fingers away as he easily lowered the metal to the floor, the tiles cracking as the weight smashed down upon them as the mans hands released them a few inches from their surface. The mech slowly turned his upper body, hard golden eyes lifted to meet her own from beneath a fan of black lashes. Kat gulped in a breath as she slowly stumbled backwards, nearly tripping over her own boots in her move to flee the room as quickly as she humanly could. She knew those optics, she had heard so many stories, seen the carnage first hand, she should have known who this mech was by his reputation alone. She and her unit had discovered entire bases reduced to nothing but smoldering ash and bodies burnt beyond recognition.

"Predaking."

His name slipped her lips in a husked murmur, her back hitting the wall as this towering being slowly stood, standing nearly seven feet tall, built like a tank, all muscle and sinew. His short black hair was streaked through with gold and red, his optics flaring with golden fire as he slowly moved towards her, his eyes locked on hers, like a hunter locking in on its prey.

She knew she had no chance against him if he chose to attack, but she would fucking try, she would go down fighting. Clenching her jaw, Kat lifted her chin, meeting his gaze head on, showing no fear as he crowded into her, his huge arms caging her against the wall while his head bowing on those massive and broad shoulders of his as he pressed his face against the side of her neck. Kat could feel his hot breath ghosting over her flesh as he chuffed softly, his nose flaring as it took in her scent, pressing even closer as a rumbling purr like sound rumbled from within his massive chest and transferred into her own where they were pressed together.

"Your scent, I have smelled it before."

Her knees nearly gave out from beneath her, but she locked them, holding firm as his golden optic reappeared, locked onto hers once more. He did not move to pull away from her, keeping his hands on either side of her head, his chest pressed against her own, effectively trapping her there without truly holding her. She could feel his voice rumbling from his chest and into her own, sending shockwaves through her entire system and fingers of electricity dancing down her spine. Despite the dire situation she might be put into in such close quarters with such a mech who had displayed obvious abilities to wreck destruction and death with a strange ease, she didn't feel threatened. The opposite was true though, she felt safe, protected, warm in such a way she hadn't dared to feel unless in the presence of the triplets or her own team.

"I scented this scent in Chicago, you were the lone soldier standing at the Primes peddes, unarmed."

Kat could only offer a soft nod of her head, her eyes locked on the far wall as her mind and body warred against each other over just what she was supposed to be feeling while his full lips pulled back into a toothy smirk, one that sent shivers of dread and excitement through her entire system. Shock soon replaced that when one of his huge hands dropped to capture her own, bringing it upwards to press his lips against her knuckles, his golden optics never leaving her own as he spoke against her flesh.

"I admired you. The only human with enough courage to step into the field of combat without a weapon."

"I had weapons, just nothing obvious."

Why did she say that? Scrap it all to the Pits! The predacon's optics widened before narrowing slightly as he gazed at her over the flesh of her knuckles. To her slight relief his smile only grew as he nodded his head approvingly.

"Sneaky little femme. I like it. What is your designation cyberangel?"

Blinking at the endearment, Kat frowned a little. "My call sign is Siren."

The mech chuckled as he lowered her hand before stepping back slightly. Glad to have the breathing room, Kat stepped off the wall, making sure that the doorway was now at her back. Better safe than sorry in her opinion.

"Siren, beautiful creatures that sing to lure human males to their deaths, I believe it rather suits you."

A small laugh escaped her before she could stop it, her green eyes locking with his golden optics again as he shifted his head closer towards her own, their lips only a hairs breath from touching. Heat sparked between them, electricity dancing its tingling fingers across her skin as she tilted her chin upwards, exposing more of her neck to the predator before her. She knew, without a doubt that he could easily kill her with a flick of his wrist, but there was something about playing this game with a mech like Predaking that sent her inner beast purring.

"If you are done, I would like a word with our newest member."

Both glanced sideways, Predaking growling softly at the sight of Megatron sneering back at them. Slowly coming back into her mind, Kat shot a glare at the giant dragon standing before her. Shoving him away and answering his surprised growl with her own animalistic growl. Both mechs stared at her for a moment, Megatron in clear stunned awe that she could be so bold and Predaking with a fire burning in his optics that was not rage. Tossing her head Kat snarled, pushing against the mechs chest, surprising both mechs when Predaking was forced to take several steps backwards from the enraged copper haired woman.

"I will deal with scrap later, Predaking. But know this, you try and pull that move again, and I will shove my Glock so far down your throat you'll be crapping bullets for a millennia!"

Turning on her heel her iron mask fell back into place, nodding respectfully towards Megatron as she calmly fallowed him as he waved her to join him as he began to walk away. Neither spoke as they moved through the base in silence, neither speaking until they were safely within the confines of what looked like a shared office, Galvatron smiling warmly at her upon her entrance.

* * *

Standing back, Kat stood at parade rest, her eyes taking in the mechs seated before her. Despite her diminutive size, she knew what to look for. She could read every single emotion on a face, reading the eyes of those around her. Megatron was rather easy to read; his optics blazed with barely held rage, but it was cooling quickly. His shoulders had loosened in their walk, his entire form relaxing further as he settled himself into the large leather chair that rested behind the desk that rested on the opposite side of the room from where Galvatron was seated. Galvatron was another creature all on his own. Kat couldn't read him as clearly as she could his child; the man was loose limbed and smiling, but there was a shadow in his optics that hinted at some hidden emotion, but she could not place just what that emotion was.

"We have read Soundwave's report from this mornings breakfast service. I did not realize you humans had so many rules when it comes to cooking."

Kat grunted softly, simply nodding as she began to explain.

"It is very different from what you are accustomed to. Our kitchen is especially fast paced and mass production kitchens need to be ran differently than kitchens in a usual home. Numbers are a must and inventory is an absolute necessity. The disaster area you lot call a kitchen would be shut down within moments of an inspector setting foot in there. Rust, missing labels, cross contamination, in short, it was disgusting, and I wouldn't allow Bob to eat off those floors."

Both Galvatron and Megatron winced, clearly neither thought that their kitchens was not as bad as the woman not allowing Bob, the Autobot insecticon, to touch anything. Galvatron huffed softly as he relaxed back into his own chair, lacing his fingers as he stared at her with a look that sent warning bells blaring into her ears.

"I have just received notice that our usual distributor has canceled our contract, we were hoping you would be able to change his mind. Since we are clearly not his favorite beings right now, we are going to send you to deal with him. Soundwave is waiting for you in the main hangar."

Taking a dismissal from both rulers turning away from her, Kat bowed and left out the door which she came from. Glancing to her right, she snarled at Predaking, the huge mech standing next to the door, clearly waiting for her to exit.

"If you're going to tear me apart for snapping and shoving you away, save it. I need to punch a bastard in the face and get a fragging shipment sent in asap or its my aft on the fragging line. So, do me a favor and save my sudden death till after I get back."

Not waiting for a response, she spun away and jogged towards the hangar. She knew she wasn't going to get the bastard to work with her, so she was going to do the next best thing.

"Soundwave!" Her voice rang through the hangar as she jogged in, the mech pausing in his calculations to look over his shoulder plate at her as she came to a stop beside him.

"Change of plans. Send me to these co-ordinates, I know I can get better help from these people then that bastard Megatron and Galvatron were working with."

Thankfully the mech didn't question her, even allowing her to tap in the co-ordinates having learned to write and read Cybertronian from Brainstorm and Que. Neither moved as the ground bridge swirled to life, Kat running a gentle hand over the silent third in commands armored thigh as she stepped away and through the groundbridge. Thankfully, those who were around to witness the blue swirling vortex burst to life out of thin air didn't think much of it, instead smiling and yelling greetings as she stepped through, her tiny form taken to the ground by two bulky beings in a tangle of flailing limps and muffled cussing.

"Damn it Benny! Curtis! Get your heavy asses off me!"

Benjamin and Curtis Cutter grinned down at her with matching mischief twinkling in their eyes. The twins had designated themselves her guardians after they met up in Basic, taking their self-appointed roles as her protectors, even if she really didn't need them. They took that protection to the point that she wasn't able to move about the base without at least one of them glued to her side. They even went so far that they refused to allow Jedidiah to even speak to her until after they had deemed him good enough.

"We won't move till you tell us where the hell you've been! We rang up the Autobot base, but a very disappointed Bumblebee informed us you were sent to the Decepticons! What the hell woman! Can't pick up a phone?"

Groaning, Kat lashed out, capturing both males ears and delivering a violent twist to the sensitive appendage. Both men howled as they rolled off her, the woman not releasing her grip as she stood, forcing both to fallow her onto their knees as they whimpered and pleaded for her to release them from their punishment. Kat rolled her eyes at their whimpers, giving each another harsh twist as she spoke.

"Chill your tits ladies! I volunteered to go to the Decepticon base, and lords above help me, they need some serious help. Now, I am here to speak with my twin and hopefully get something set up since apparently the guy who the Decepticons used to go to for their food shipments decided he was going to be a douche bag and stop business with them."

Both boys rubbed their accosted ears as they growled softly, walking with her across the tarmac as she made her way towards the outcropping of buildings that made up the base.

"Not cool man, not cool. I know they can be bastards at times, but damn! You can't just suddenly cancel a contract like that! Oh yeah, heads up, Hawk arrived this morning, he misses you."

Kat's steps faulter only slightly before she broke into a full run, eager to see the man she called a father figure. Jedidiah Hawk had been her CO for most of her military career, and had been a gentle hand and firm words when things got rough. He was a good man, she had even went so far as to suggest that he and her old team get a transfer to the Autobot base. Prowl hadn't been all too keen on gaining even more humans to the base, but after she had explained just how she knew the men she suggested joining the Autobot ranks, Prowl had been more than willing to put in the paperwork.

Making her way through the maze of hallways, Kat smirked at the woman standing before her talking to none other than Jedidiah Hawk himself. It had been far too long since she had seen them both, but it was a sight that warmed her to the bottom of her soul.

"Kitty!"

The womans head jerked in her direction, matching green eyes widening as a huge smile split her face. Tossing her paperwork away Kitty barreled into Kat, both laughing happily as they clung to each other.

"Kat! Oh my god! How are you? Is Megatron as hot in person as he is on tv?"

Laughing at her sisters serious tone of voice and Hawks chuckles over their shoulder Kat pulled away with a serious look on her face.

"He's handsome, sure. Galvatron on the other hand has an ass of the gods! Round, perky, and so tight you could bounce a quarter off those buns! Yum!"

Laughing, both girls hugged again before they parted, both looking over the other. It was a tradition of theirs. Any time they hadn't seen each other in a long time, they would check the other over for any visible scars, making sure the other hadn't been hurt. Seeing nothing that could cause worry, Kat turned her attention to the salt and pepper haired marine waiting patiently for his turn. Hawk may be breaking forty, but he was a handsome man. Standing at six foot two, salt and pepper hair was an inch longer then regulations allowed but it accented his sun kissed skin, mercury colored eyes and fit physic. Pulling away from her twin, Kat buried her face into his wide chest as he wrapped her in a crushing hug, the scent of gun oil and clove cigarettes filled her lungs, setting her at ease as they separated once more.

"Its damn good to see you again. Both of you. And as much as I want to spend more time talking to the both of you, I am here on a mission. I need a new supplier and I need a full shipment today."

Kitty grinned as she hooked her arm around her twins, happily yanking the stunned woman along with her while the trio of men trailed behind them after shooting each other rolled eyes and soft smiles.

"Not to worry twin oh my twin! I just so happened to have a supplier who would be more then happy to deal with you and the Decepticons and I just so happen to have gotten an extra shipment of stuff that my ex assistant thought we needed. Damn fool didn't know how to read a memo and ended up ordering three times the amount we actually needed! And we happen to have a base full of strapping young men who would be more than eager to aid a damsel in distress! Lemme see your list and we can cross check it with what I got."

Chuckling, Kat allowed her twin to drag her along, listening with only half an ear as she happily babbled, her exuberance making Kat smile softly. She hadn't seen her twin sister in over six months, the separation getting to both of them whether they wanted to admit it or not.

While Kat had taken the route of a Marine, going so far as to get accepted into the Green Berets, Kitty had opted to go Navy, perusing a career in nursing only to be moved up the chain of command to handle and run her own base. Her twins strategic mind didn't at all match her bubbly outwards appearance. They shared the same height, weight, eye and hair color, but what differed them from the other was Kat's fine dusting of freckles across the bridge of her nose and Kitty's hair length. Where she kept hers in a short pixie, Kitty had grown hers to her hips, the French braid of hair falling down her back in a flashy display of copper. She was grateful that she and her twin got along better then the older set of twins within their family. Julia and Maria couldn't be any more different then Kitty and Kat. Maria and Julia were fraternal twins instead of identical, and they couldn't be in the same room without someone leaving it bloody and bruised and the other not leaving at all.

A heavy hand on her shoulder drew her from her thoughts, making her send a soft smile over her shoulder at the man behind her, her own hand lifting to lace her fingers with his own. It felt good to be surrounded by these people again. A little too good. Clenching her jaw, Kat couldn't help but get the gut feeling something was about to go horribly wrong, and judging by the clenching of her gut, it was going to happen sooner than she would have liked.

* * *

Soundwave blinked as his comm line crackled to life, a hidden smile tugging his lips as Kat's voice murmured into his audial, requesting a groundbridge and to expect some visitors. It didn't surprise him that it took the woman an hour, from experience he knew Kat was a wonderfully persuasive personality that even he could not deny. Sending the alert out over the open comm lines, he queued up a groundbridge, watching as the swirling vortex came to life at the mouth of the hangar, all optics on the figures making their way through it.

First was Kat, her head bowed as she flipped through a handful of paperwork, at her side a femme that looked strikingly similar, hovering over her shoulder as she pointed over Kat's shoulder at something. Soundwave tilted his head in confusion as he ran a facial recognition search, startled to find this new comer to be Kitty Sunsinger, Kattrina Sunsingers' twin sister. How did he not know that about the woman? The fact that she was able to keep the fact that she had a twin sister startled and intrigued him, his attention diverting as Megatron and Galvatron came into the hangar as a troop of men came through the groundbridge, each carrying boxes or bags, looking to Kat for direction. All Decepticons in attendance couldn't help but pause and watch as the petite woman took command of the men who easily dwarfed her form, but each showing her such respect that they followed every order she called out as she made each man pause at her side, cross checking the paperwork in her hand to the box in theirs before nodding and waving them away. She paused long enough to glance around the hangar, her eyes landing on Steve, making the mech snap to attention.

"Steve, grab the crew and help these guys get this stuff to the kitchen. Leave the dry goods off to the side and have the others work on getting frozen and cold items into the walk in asap."

The mech nodded, dashing forwards to guide the first wave of men through the maze of hallways towards the kitchen. Megatron and Galvatron made their way forwards, both showing obvious signs of shock as Kitty and Kat looked up at their approach. Catching onto their shock, Kitty smiled sweetly as she bounced forwards offering a hand to shake as she introduced herself.

"Hi! I'm Kitty Sunsinger, Kat's twin. There is at least another dozen boxes and such but me and mine will get them in here and out of your hair as fast as we can!"

Megatron shook her hand with a blank face while his sire treated her to the same greeting he gave her sister but quickly straightened as Benny and Curtis came jogging back to their sides, both twins offering smiles of silent greeting before addressing the other set of twins.

"Ma'am's, Kat, a mech by the name of Icy says he needs to see you in the kitchen, says something about the paperwork and schedule for the delivery's."

Kat glanced up at the pair before nodding in confirmation as her fingers scrolled through the PADD in her hand, double checking boxes as they were carried past.

"Thanks Curtis, Benny. Go ahead and split, Benny you stay and help Steve and the crew. Curtis, I want you to help Hawk back at the base. Make sure we don't miss anything important."

Both men nodded, Kitty nudging her twin in the ribs. Glaring at the woman in silent question she had to hold onto her training to keep the shock from her face at the sight of none other than Galvatron watching the retreating back of Curtis. Well, more like watching the blond Marines ass encased in his tight camo pants as he walked back towards the groundbridge. Well, that was unexpected but not unwelcomed. From what she had seen, Galvatron was a good mech, level headed and kind, even if he was a bit broken. Benny and Curtis would benefit from a relationship where their partner accepted the fact that the twins usually did everything together, even date the same person. They weren't all that different from split spark twins on Cybertron; often times sharing a partner or preferring each other on most occasions. She still got a little curl of heat in her nether regions when recalling just how she found that out. She wasn't a prude by any stretch of the word, but what she had witnessed that day was still the hottest thing she had witnessed in her life.

Glancing at her twin, Kat smirked at the other woman's huge puppy dog eyes and quivering lip, her silent plea to her twin to allow her to do her absolute favorite past time; playing cupid. Kitty simply adored playing matchmaker, some of her matchmaking actually so spot on the people she got together ended up married in the end. Rolling her eyes in exasperation, Kat simply nodded, grinning as her twins pleading face turned into one of pure calculation.

"Don't get too excited, we still have to meet up with Icy. I'm pretty sure he dragged Random and Hothead with him."

Kitty grumbled softly but followed her sister through the maze of hallways towards the huge rec-room/ mess hall, eyeing every mech they passed. As they entered the massive room Kitty froze in shocked awe, not that Kat could really blame her. Hothead was carrying four industrial sacks of flour and sugar like they were pillows on his massive shoulders. The pair watched as the mech easily maneuvered around the mass of people moving in and out of the kitchen, not even breaking a sweat as he deposited his load with the others taking residence in the corner of the kitchen next to the industrial stand mixer. Kat glanced at her twin as she collapsed into her side, eyes wide, jaw dropped and hand pressed against her chest as a red hue quickly over took her cheeks.

"Holy crap on a cracker."

Chuckling at her twins husked words, Kat grinned at Icy and Random strolled forwards, Icy looking over the paperwork in his servo, his optics widening slightly as they lifted and settled on the pair. Random on the other hand was stumped, starring between the two with a confused pout on his faceplates. Kitty cooed softly, her heart melting at the confused puppy look the youngest triplet had on his face.

"Guys meet my twin sister Kitty. Kitty," Before Kat could even finish the introduction Random squealed and leapt into Kitty's arms, sending them crashing to the floor in a tangle of limbs. Looking down at the pair, both Icy and Kat share an exasperated look. Random was seated in Kitty's lap, the mechs arms wrapped around the woman's shoulders as he peppered kisses across her cheek. Kitty looked stunned for all of five seconds before squealing and wrapping her own arms around the squirmy mech.

"Awe! This has to be Random! Sis, why didn't you tell me he was so cute! Can I take him home with me? I'll take good care of him! Swearsies!"

Chuckling, Icy smiled indulgently as both Random and Kitty put on their best puppy dog pouts, eyes glittering as they stared up at them.

"I would rather enjoy allowing you to take him off our servos, but I am afraid I do need him around here."

Kat chuckled herself as she patted the larger mechs back as she addressed them all. "How about visiting? You can have him on certain days, or you can come here and mech-sit while we deal with important stuff. Now, as I was saying. Kitty this is Icy, and the tank was Hothead. They are the Blitzwing triplites."

After getting the pair to separate, Hothead was introduced, and the foursome moved into the kitchen where the small army of men were helping the cons sort and label, many explaining just what they were doing. Kat couldn't help the soft, contented sigh that escaped her lips at the sight. Kitty grinned as she sidled up to her side, waving a small letter beneath her nose to catch her attention.

"Message from Hawk. Said to read it when you were alone. He had to return to our base to grab the others and head towards the Autobots base."

A twinge of disappointment shot through her system. She hadn't seen Hawk in damn near three years, and she had been forced to work through the Beach Day tradition month after month. It killed her slowly every time she missed it. Beach Day had been their tradition, going to the beach house of Hawks family every last weekend of the month. Kitty seemed to sense her turn of mood, gently wrapping her arms around her twin as she nuzzled their cheeks together.

"We have the stuff for a private pizza party. Wanna drag Megatron and Galvatron along and show them how the Sunsinger twins welcome new members to the family?"  
Kat stared at her twin in silent shock. She couldn't believe the words that had just escaped her twins mouth. Not the pizza party, that was actually one of their usual traditions, but to invite the power core of the Decepticons in on something so intimate, to invite them into the tight knit community that was their extended family? It didn't sit well with her.

As if seeing her sisters discomfort, Kitty wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pressing her face into the crook where her neck and shoulder met, just as they had when they were children listening to their parents argue down stairs.

"We don't have to sis. Just a suggestion; if you think they would be willing, invite them in. If not, we can forge on ahead without them. I know it's hard for you to show any other side of yourself to those outside the family, but, try? For me?"

Kat shuddered softly at the softness of her sisters voice, it never set well with her when her sisters voice became that soft tone, her voice colored with insecurity as she second guessed herself.

Closing her eyes, Kat felt herself nodding. "Fine. But you're the one that brings them in, not me! I'll rally the troops to my quarters, you grab the Triplettes and find me once you know something."

Kitty jumped away, going back to her happy go lucky self once more, leaving her twin and the rest of the humans staring after her in silence. Only her twin sister could render a room full of boisterous Marines speechless.

"Pizza party?"

With a single smile from Kat, the room erupted in cheers, the drones confused as the men scrambled to gather up the items that they would need, happily wrangling the vehicons into leading them towards her private quarters, eagerly explaining just what a 'Pizza Party' was. Kat kept glancing over her shoulder, slightly scared as to what her twin sister would say or do to drag the two Leaders of the Decpeticons into their little party. If she could say one thing about her twin, she could say she was tenacious.

* * *

Kitty skipped through the halls of the Decepticon base, smiling happily at those she passed, giggling softly at the murmurings of shock and doubletakes that followed her as she passed. It was always fun when her twin happened to forget to mention she had an identical twin. Her smile widened as she came upon the two mechs she was looking for!

Skipping forwards she happily wrapped her arms around the waist of Galvatron, the tall mech chuckling softly as he returned her hug, Megatron starring at her with wide eyes and confused look painted on his face at her actions. She knew that it wasn't every day a small femme was hugging up on the father of an intergalactic warmonger.

"So, here's the skinny! The Sunsingers have a tradition where we accept our soldiers, commanding officers, what have you, into what we call 'Our Family'. Family tradition dictates that we have a pizza party since we haven't been together in the same room in months. You two are joining our little family, don't argue with me cause you won't win! And no amount of pleading, excuses or pouts will get you out of this! Come on! Come on!"

Smiling up at the pair of flabbergasted mechs starring down at her, she released Galvatron only to grab his and Megatron's hand and proceeded to drag the pair through the hallway and towards the sound of laughter and the smell of cooking tomato sauce. Dragging the two in behind her, Kitty grinned at her sister where she stood at her kitchen counter, dough waiting to be spun ready and waiting on the floured surface before her.

"About time you lot showed up! The boys are anxious to see our little show twin oh my twin."

Squealing happily, Kitty released her victims and raced to her sisters side, happily flouring her hands as the mix of Decepticons and Marines gathered on the other side, all excited to see the show. With just a glance both sisters grabbed their dough and tossed it upwards, using only their knuckles to spin the dough into giant spheres.

"Ready?"

"On three!"

On the count of three the twins sidestepped, switching places as their dough spun in the air, deftly catching it against as they stepped into the others place. Laughter and applause erupted throughout the room as the twins happily repeated the move, this time twirling around the other.

Tossing their crusts down, Kat set about sprinkling cheese across the bottom, smirking at the Marines who cheered for stuffed crust while Kitty punched hers out to make thin crust. They worked in tandem, never bumping into the other as they worked, performing a dance as they moved about the small space, Kat welcoming Blackout and Barricade loudly as they two mechs slipped into the crowd, both happily accepting a cube of highgrade as they watched the pair work.

As soon as the pizzas were loaded with sauce and toppings, the room settled around Kat's huge tv, a football game providing background noise as the two worlds came together, Random happily flopping himself across laps, purring at the attention laved onto him by those he was laying across. Barricade and Blackout got into a deep conversation with three Marines, the five comparing battle scars and war stories. Even Galvatron got into a conversation with Benny, Kitty happily nudging her twin over the fact that the pair were sitting hip to hip, Benny with his arm behind Galvatron's shoulders and Galvatron's hand doing a slow spider walk upwards from where it had been resting on the blond Marine's knee.

Megatron even seemed to have gone with the flow, talking quietly with a Marine names Marks, both men chuckling softly over something the other had said. Kat wasn't too sure if this peace was going to last. Her little rag-tag family was the only thing aside from her twin that she actually cared deeply about. If Megatron took it into his mind that he wanted to harm her in the worst way possible, he now had the fodder to do so. She didn't care if she was thrown ass first into the firing line, but when it came to her ragtag and mismatched family, she would do nothing to put them in harms way.

Kitty smirked as the timer dinged on the oven, happily jumping over bodies to grab the delicious pies from their fiery tomb, laughing at the gaggle of bodies that quickly scrambled after her.

"Okay! You lot know the rules! Command gets first crack, then prayer, then we gorge!"

Chuckles rang out as Megatron and Galvatron were pushed forwards, both extracting their choice slices before backing away for the others to claim their own. Once everyone was back in their chosen places hands were clasped and heads bowed as Kat spoke.

"Dear Heavenly Father, Primus and Prima, we thank you for the bounty you have given to us, thank you for good friends, reliable weapons, a shot in space at peace and ice cold beer. Ah-men!"

Chuckles rang out through the room as everyone dug into their pizza, Kat's head jerking up in surprise as Megatrons voice rang out.

"Kattrina, this is delicious!"

Feeling her cheek heat up, Kat ducked her head with a mumbled 'thanks', quickly stuffing half her slice into her mouth so that she didn't have to speak again.

The rest of the night went on without a hitch, laughter and talk filled the room, Galvatron and Megatron nearly rolling on the floor over the absurd stories shared by everyone, even Megatron offered up a few stories sending everyone tumbling into the others around them from laughing so hard. It was nice, to have the laughter and trust growing around her, but for some reason Kat kept getting the feeling deep in her gut that something bad was going to happen, and it was going to happen sooner rather than later.

* * *

Kat woke with a start, groaning as her hangover made itself known. Pressing the heel of her hand into her temple, the woman carefully turned over to lie on her stomach, starring out from her perch at the sea of bodies. Last night ended in a blur, all she could really remember was Galvatron and Megatron leaving soon after dinner due to a meeting the next day with Prime and the President. From there she remembered something about highgrade and beer and then it was all a blur. Judging by the bodies scattered around her living room, it was a hell of a night. Hothead and Icy were passed out on the loveseat while Random was cuddled beneath at least three Marines. Her twin was curled up on Barricade's chest while Blackout was leaned up against the couch she rested on, his head tilted back as he snored. She couldn't help but smile as she noticed one of his arms rested along the length of her side, his hand protectively wrapped around one of her wrists. Groaning, Kat dragged herself to her feet, careful to disentangle herself from Blackouts grip without waking him before shuffling and dodging bodies as she went for the coffee machine, which, by Primus' light, was full and hot. Filling a mug, Kat took the time to study the room, smiling as her twin carefully extracted herself from Barricades arms to stumble to her side. Accepting the second mug from her twins hands both leaned heavily onto the counter, sipping their way until the caffeine hit their brains and quelled the raging hangover pounding behind their eyes.

"Well, that, was a good Pizza Night."

Chuckling softly Kat nodded, wincing slightly as her head started to pound once more.

"Yeah, but damn the aftermath always gets me. So, you think Megatron and Galvatron are happy being inducted into our weird as hell family?"

Kitty blinked slowly as she drained her mug, nodding gratefully as her sister refilled it almost instantly.

"I think so, Galvatron seemed pretty happy from the get go, but Megatron needed a little push. I guess seeing we weren't a bunch of pansies, that all of us have been through combat helped a lot. I still can't believe there was a gladiator pit on Cybertron. Guess that's another thing our races have in common."

"Yeah, the inherent blood lust. From what I've heard he was the first to win his way out of the arena, that's how he met and befriended Soundwave."

Their conversation stopped as groans and snorts filled the room, hinting that the others were waking up. Without needing to share a word the twins started making up breakfast as mechs and Marines stumbled into chairs or flopped into seated positions on the couch, singing praises as plates piled with food and mugs of coffee was passed over.

The morning after any Pizza Night was laced with silence as they settled after releasing so much tension. They had missed the others, and Pizza Night had always been a way for them to reconnect, reestablish and make sure that the others were all there, emotionally, mentally and physically. The groups parted ways early in the morning, Soundwave being kind enough to open a groundbridge for them, the stoic mech being caught by surprise when Kitty wrapped him in a hug, thanking him for looking after her twin so well. Kat had smirked as the stoic TIC wrapped his armored arms around the woman against him and nodded.

"Kat: Family. Kitty: Kat's family. Kitty and Kat: Soundwave's family. Soundwave's family: loved."

Hugging her twin one last time, Kat waved them off with a smile and a sigh. She would miss them, but if things were going to keep going the way they had been, she was hopeful to see them more than she had ever been able to in the past.

The day moved on from there, but thanks to the high command being out for the day, the Decepticons as a whole chose to slump in their duties and take the day off. Kat had decided to let her crew of eight make something easy for lunch. Sandwiches, the easiest thing to make on the planet. After a quick search of the walk in she had decided that PB&J was the menu for the day. Bread and filling, nothing that could possibly go wrong.

* * *

She left them alone for four hours, four bloody hours, and what does her kitchen crew go and do? Set the damn kitchen counter on fire, that's what!

Kat snarled as she hosed down the fire with the only fire extinguisher in the entire ship, Steve flailing around behind her as he tried to fan the flames away which only made the situation worse. Kat had made the mistake of allowing the mechs to make lunch unsupervised, how complicated could it possibly be to make fragging sandwiches, while Megatron and Galvatron were off on their meeting with Barack, but low and behold, they can't even manage to make sandwiches without setting something on fire! She had been relaxing in her quarters, her comm. sitting in her lap, a cube of energon at her side, when a tall and slender mech stormed in, screeching about a fire in the kitchens. Dropping everything, Kat found her crew running around like idiots while a fire blazed on the countertop. Grabbing the fire extinguisher placed next to the door, Kat jumped into action, soot and smoke clinging to her skin and lungs as finally, the fire sputters out. Tossing away the now empty canister, Kat turned around, her face blank as she moved through the masses of mechs that had stood around the wide-open doors to watch the whole fiasco, stopping only in front of the mech that had come racing into her quarters.

The mech was tall and slender, but built like a boxer, his head covered with gravity defying black hair with a single streak of red breaking up the sea of onyx. Bright red optics stared down at her as a frown pulled at his thin lips. Even in holoform, Kat could tell this mech was Starscream with a blind fold on from three miles away.

"Supreme Air commander Starscream, I am asking that you remove me from duty for the next 24 hours. If you do not lock me in my quarters with a cube of high-grade I will kill someone. And if I can be so bold, I demand you make it a double."

Starscream smirked but said nothing, instead turned, offered her a bent arm in which she laid her hand delicately, and moved her through the crowd of on lookers. They didn't speak, although it confused Kat when they bypassed her quarters all together and moved towards the back of the base that emptied out into their airstrip. With a sideways glance, Starscream simply shrugged as he told her it was his duty as SIC to handle the troops while the command was out. She was going to be locked into quarters, just not her quarters.

Starscreams' trines' quarters location shouldn't have surprised her none, since Starscream and his trine were all seekers, they would constantly feel the need to be up in the air. Ratchet had explained it to her once when she had noticed that Bluestreak got antsy during a rather long meeting, all but scrambling out the door as soon as Prime released them. Ratchet explained that for a Seeker, it was a need just like a humans need to breath. It wasn't an option, it was a necessity, otherwise they would go ground crazy. It was like a crack addict going through withdrawals, but it didn't get better, it just got worse and worse until the mech ultimately lost their mind.

Snapping from her thoughts, Kat found herself in a huge open living room, Starscream gently depositing her onto a plush couch where another mech, this time with a purple streak in his main of black hair joined her, a bowl and cloths in his servos and a gentle smile on his face.

"Hello Kattrina, I am Skywarp. May I?"

"Nice to meet you Skywarp, please call me Kat."

Tilting her head, the femme purred as a warm wet wash cloth moved across her cheek, clearing away the soot that clung to her skin. Sudden hands lifting her leg had her eyes snapping open, she didn't even realize she had closed them, to find the third seeker kneeling before her, long dexterous digits working the laces of her boots easily. This mech had to be Thundercracker, his hair sporting a blue streak. The mech smiled up at her wickedly as he pulled her boots from her feet, but before she could protest the mech was digging his thumbs into her foot, making the femme all but melt. Oh, dear Primus that felt heavenly!

Her eyes opened as the cushion beneath her ass shifted as Starscream settled down beside her, a large cube being offered to her; the high grade was a light pink color and was fizzing slightly as it shifted in its container. Taking a hesitant sip, Kat blinked at the slow burning tingle that worked its way across her tongue and down her throat as she continued to sip at her first cube of high grade. Being pampered by three purring seekers and a seemingly always full cube of high grade, Kat didn't care if the world was coming to a fiery end, she wasn't moving.

* * *

Megatron stared at the video feed of the kitchen, a snarl pulling at his lips. He had heard of the fire that had taken place in his absence; he was silently grateful Kat had kept her head and put it out before it could get any worse.

He and his sire had arrived fifteen minutes ago only to find the crew working at clearing the air of smoke and the eight mech crew of the kitchen glumly scrubbing away at fire damage. He had snarled and rampaged demanding an explanation until his sire had stepped in. One swift slap to the back of his helm rendered him speechless as the mechs quickly explained what had happened. Soundwave had stepped forward then, opening up the surveillance system and played the footage for them all to see.

After watching the video feed he could not blame the crew, ultimately it wasn't their fault. However, what did infuriate him was the obvious evidence that it wasn't the vehicons who had started the fire, no it was an all too familiar femme with a head of long black hair. He had hoped she had been offlined a long time ago, but clearly, he was not in the favor of Primus at the moment. Arachnid was better off dead, but like the Earth cockroach, she was far too hard to kill. Moving from his position among the crowd of muttering mechs he growled softly at Soundwave, the mech unflinching beneath his Master's glare.

"Soundwave, where is Kat?"

The reply was instantaneous and a mildly unsettling; "Kattrina: Location. Location: Seeker trines quarters."

Taken aback by the answer, Megatron wasn't sure what he was going to see as he moved through the base. Starscream and his trine had become notorious for inviting mechs to their quarters. Once they were done with their conquest, the mech was tossed out into the hallway, usually without clothing. He wasn't at all comfortable with the idea of the femme running around his base with no clothing, not with his sire practically drooling over the femme and her kitchen crew trialing after her like a trail of ducklings. The affection his vehicons were showing towards the femme was borderline bizarre. The eight mechs were acting like they had never seen a femme before.

Pausing midstride, Megatron frowned at himself. Actually, he did understand why they followed her around, hanging on every word she spoke. Pizza Night had opened his optics, cracked through his CPU and broke down his defenses. She and her twin, their entire 'family', they were warriors. They fought and killed, they bore the scars of combat, but they were able to smile. They were able to smile, and laugh, and joke, the shadows of their pasts never once entering their eyes. No, the only things that shone in their eyes as they spoke of the past battles they had endured was hope, joy, happiness. It became obvious to him as they spoke and laughed, touching each other, that they drew their strength from the others around them, looking towards Kitty and Kat to lead them through the shadows and back into the light. After only two days, watching her, how she moved, how she spoke, how she dealt with any and every situation thrown at her, Megatron was willing to admit that Kat was something unique.

Stopping in front of the trines door, he was almost stunned not to find a naked femme in front of it. Shaking himself, the mech palmed the door open, only to freeze four steps in. The sight before him was like nothing he had ever seen before in his long, long life span.

The femme, by all accounts the fiercest, and incredibly independent human Autobot on the face of this planet, was wide awake, calmly sipping from a cube of high grade, her bare feet resting comfortably on the stone coffee table before her. It wasn't the fact that she was still fully clothed, and the scent of interface wasn't in the air, but it was the fact that the seeker trine was using her as their own personal pillow. Starscream was practically wrapped around the femme, his face pressed against the side of her throat with his arms securely wrapped about her middle, one of her own wrapped around him in a clear move that made sure he did not slide in his sleeping position. Her other side was Thundercracker, his head cradled in the femmes lap. Skywarp was draped over her extended legs, his face pressed into her thighs, a stupid smile spread on his face, his arms entangled with her legs. Kat looked up at him, her green eyes only slightly hazy from her consumption of the highgrade.

"Kattrina, why the frag are you energized in the seekers quarters?"

His voice didn't come out as the roar he had intended it to be, instead it came out softer, something the femme raised a brow at but did not comment on thank Primus. With his CPU spinning like it was, he wasn't sure he could come up with a plausible excuse for his actions.

"It has been a very long, and very trying day Lord Megatron. After my kitchen crew attempted to burn the kitchen down, all I wanted was a cube of high grade. The trine was kind enough to invite me. They got over energized and fell asleep. Light weights."

Megatron frowned at her slightly slurred speech, but there was no indication that she was completely over energized like the seekers. Something sizzled down his spinal strut at her entire demeanor. She sat like a queen on her throne, surrounded by her concubines, lavished in attention and affection, looking as aloof and in control of her surroundings from where she sat.

As she damned well should be.

He nearly jerked at that thought, his CPU spinning slightly as it tried to right itself once more. No, he couldn't think that, he should not think that. Clearing his throat, he scrambled to cover himself, and he was thankful for her slightly inebriated state. It appeared she had not caught his blunder, and he planned on keeping it that way.

"It wasn't your 'crew' as you so call them that started that fire. It was a femme, Arachnid."

The woman bolted upwards, uncaring at the mechs that went sprawling to the floor, their shouts of pain and indignation going completely ignored by the woman as she strode forwards, murder in her optics. Even though the top of her head barely brushed his chest, the pure rage that burned in her optics made him want to take a step back and grovel at her peddes.

"Did you just say Arachnid? That fragging spider bitch is still fragging alive? How?"

Megatron stared down at the femme before him, unsure of the sudden curl of pure lust that unfurled within his chest. There standing before him, wasn't the once soft looking Autobot femme sipping highgrade while being smothered by affectionate seekers. No, standing now before him was a soldier, a hardened being that wasn't afraid of the deadliest assassin within the ranks of the Decepticons. Hard green eyes sparked with a hidden rage that took his breath away as the low lights of the room set her copper hair on fire, giving her every image of an avenging goddess of war, coming from the heavens above to bring her wrath down upon those that had earned her rage. By Primus she was stunning! Clearing that thought from his mind, Megatron stared down at the fiery femme before him as he spoke in a quiet tone.

"I do not know of her exact location at the moment. But the moment she is spotted, you will be notified. I can assume that you and the spider have a history?"

Her face turned from that of an avenging goddess to a stony mask as Thundercracker draped himself across her shoulders, smirking at the frown on his leader's face. The femme did not respond, instead turned around to press her face into the seekers chest, willingly giving herself over to the trine that now surrounded her, cuddling and cooing, petting and stroking as they coaxed her back to her place on their couch. After thoroughly draping themselves across her petite form, Kat sighed as her face took on a faraway gaze, giving away nothing as she petted Starscreams' head.

As Megatron watched on, he could not place why this scene did not upset him. There, before him was an Autobot femme whom was sent to aid him, but now sat with his Supreme air commander and his trine, allowing the seekers to smother her in their Seekers ways. This hardened soldier was allowing herself to be petted and cooed at, taking it all with an air of aloofness as she sipped from her cube of highgrade. From everything he had heard about the femme, this display was out of the norm for her. Something had clearly happened, something had shifted within this mysterious woman, something that caused her to seek out and accept the smothering affections of the Seekers. Making up his mind, Megatron simply turned and left the femme and seekers to do as they would.

He himself had a spider to hunt down and squash.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Autobot base…

Will moved through the base as fast as he could, his long legs no match for those of the mech striding confidently before him. Even from behind, Will had to admit that Ironhide's holoform was a very sexy man in his late thirties.

Strong wide shoulders fed down into an equally wide and muscular chest that lead down to a narrow waist and long legs. Ironhide glanced over his shoulder at the human attempting to keep up with him, icy blue eyes glinting with mirth as a smile stretched across his full tan lips that had a scar cutting through the right side. Fuck, that mech could make Will's heart double time with just a look, and it killed him a little every time he saw the mech flirt with Chromia.

Sure Will had been married, sure he had a daughter, but he had known from a young age that he swung both ways, but had always preferred the work roughened hands of a man over the small and soft ones of a woman. He had dabbled in college, and one drunk night he slipped up and got Sarah pregnant. He had done the right thing by her and marrying her, joining up and providing, but he wasn't ever truly happy. After the grand reveal and Annabelle's little 'incident' as people were calling it, Sarah had gone on a rampage.

The moment he and the convoy arrived back at base Sarah had descended on him like a raging beast, calling him all sorts of names, demanding to know just what else he had been hiding from her for all these years. He had attempted to calm the blond woman down, seeing as her rage was terrifying their child, but Sarah had been like a dog with a bone. She hadn't dropped the subject, even going so far as to slap Optimus when he had attempted to step in and defuse the situation.

That had been a mess all on its own! Ratchet had to hold back half the Autobots from killing the blond, but Will had slammed his 'soldier face' down, snatched Annabelle from the insane woman's arms and had her arrested on the spot for assaulting the Autobot leader. Things had went down from there, and Will was proud to say that he was now getting a divorce and Annabelle had been firmly put into his care.

"Come on Will, we need to great our new recruits. I heard they were once Kat's teammates."

If it wasn't the sound of the gruff voice paired with that lopsided smirk the mention of Kat's beloved teammates joining the ranks made the man pick up his pace and snap out of his train of thought. Kat hadn't shared much about her past, but she loved talking about the soldiers from her home unit, or, as she had lovingly dubbed them, 'her boys'. The only way they had managed to even wrestle the information from her was after a New Year's Eve party where the trio was doing shots for most of the night. Kat, thoroughly sloshed but still cognitive, had spilled just a breath of info about her unit.

From what they had wrenched from the tight-lipped cook was that her CO, General Hawk, was her commanding officer, but by all accounts, he was more a member of the team than a commanding officer who shouted orders from behind his desk. According to Kat, Hawk was more of the type of CO that was right there in the thick of things with his people, unafraid to get his hands dirty. Will would admit only under duress that he did do a search on the man, and had found more and more info on him, and everything he found Will Lennox liked.

Dashing into the main hangar the human grinned at the foursome of men standing in the center of the hangar, faces tired, fatigues looking rumpled while hair stood at odd angles from where they had slept on their ruck sacks during the long flight to the middle of the badlands. Automatically he knew who the infamous General Hawk was among the four men; standing a head above them all, salt and pepper hair just an inch longer than regulations complimented the tanned skinned face that harbored laugh lines around his mouth and crow's feet crinkling at the corners of his silver-grey eyes. Despite his obvious age, his uniform didn't hide his muscled arms and chest, clear signs of a military man who could keep up with the younger grunts without much effort not at all like the fat cats that made up his chain of command.

Striding towards the man Will snapped a salute that was returned, but was quickly exchanged for a smile and a calloused hand to shake.

"You must be Will Lennox, good ta meet you. Siren couldn't stop singing you praises. I'm Gunnery Sargent Jedidiah Hawk, leader of Demon Company, but everyone calls me Jedidiah."

Will beamed as he shook the strong hand offered to him, introductions made, Ironhide lifting an impressed brow when he was introduced and none of the four men flinched or argued that he couldn't be an Autobot. They easily integrating into the masses of humans and Autobots as the pair gave the foursome of new recruits a ten cent tour of their new home. Leading them through the base Will and Ironhide shared a grimace as they stopped in front of the medical bay doors.

"Hate to do this, but Ratchet wanted to give you all work ups, so, good luck. Just, do what he says, don't argue and remember to duck. Bye guys!"

The foursome watched as the human and mech made a mad dash down the hall, glancing at each other before shrugging, Maximus stepped forwards to knock on the dual doors bearing a red cross on their white surface. The big man stepped back as a gruff looking man shoved the door open, nearly smacking the Native man in the face as he glared at the foursome before him, his eyes pausing for a moment too long on Hawk before his snarled.

"What is it? I'm busy!"

All four fought to keep the smiles from their faces. It was always a good thing to have a grumpy medic. The golden rule was, the grumpier the medic, the finer that medic was, and how much he truly cared about those in his care.

"Sorry sir, Major Lennox informed us that we needed to report to you for full medical work ups."

The man blinked before nodding. "Good. I'm Ratchet, CMO of Delta base. Get your afts in here, pick a bed and strip your shirts off."

Before Ratchet could warn them not to test him or complain, the foursome placed their ruck sacks against the wall, well out of the way before trooping in, all four working their uniform shirts from their pants as they hopped onto human sized medical berths without complaint or question. Honestly stunned by the lack of contempt he was so accustomed too, Ratchet moved to the first man nearest the door. Ginger haired, pale green optics, and pale white skin spotted with freckles, the mech smiled at the grumpy medic as he handed Ratchet his medical folder without even having to be asked.

"Lance Corporal Liam Swatch, sir."

Nodding, Ratchet went through the motions, not at all surprised by the scar tissue dotting the lean figure seated before him. What did surprise him was that there were no complaints, no excuses to dash out, nothing. All four sat quietly and patiently for their turn, then simply handed over their folders along with their names and ranks. After clearing Liam, Ratchet met Dexter Dupont, the shortest of the group, of African American decent, bright amber eyes winking up at him as the medic looked him over. Maximus Black Feather stood out simply because he was the first Native American Ratchet had ever met. The man was built like Ironhides holoform, but his hazel eyes resonated a kindness in them that brought an honest smile to Ratchets face. After finishing with Maximus, Ratchet shooed them away, frowning as he came to the last in the group.

"Gunnery Sargent Jedidiah Hawk, sir."

Ratchet's head jerked up at the purring voice, wide cobalt blue eyes meeting soft silver-grey, the other mech simply sitting there before him, a little smile tugging at his lips as Ratchet scrambled to get his CPU to work again. Ratchet may have been an old mech, but he knew a good looking mech when he saw one, and the specimen before him was one of the finest he had seen in a while, human or otherwise.

Setting the file aside, Ratchet tried to keep his mind solely on the task at hand, but Primus, the feel of that scar littered muscled flesh beneath his sensitive servos was sending his spark fluttering in the strangest ways. His fingers couldn't help but trace over the long-jagged scar that cut across the whole of his chest. This scar should have meant the mech seated so calmly before him should have been off lined. The sheer amount of will this human possessed to survive such a fatal wound made a little shudder of appreciation traverse down the mechs spinal strut.

"Got that from a saber in the hands of a chieftain that didn't take my refusal to marry his daughter to kindly."

Looking up, Ratchet felt himself root to the very spot by those silver-grey optics as they clashed so perfectly with his own sapphire blue. Primus he could drown in those optics and never care about his demise; hidden within their glinting depths he could see the very soul of this human, so loving and giving. Shaking himself mentally, Ratchet did his best to sneer, but it was only half-sparked.

"What, the femme not up to your liking?"

Jedidiah Hawk smiled full out right, that dazzling display sending Ratchet's spark throbbing and CPU swirling, his gruff chuckle making his spark give a heavy lunge in his chest, making the mech wince and frown at his sparks strange reaction. His attention was quickly recaptured by that husky chuckle, lifting his head to find those silver- grey eyes twinkling at him with a little smile pulling at lips.

"No, she was a lovely creature, beautiful really. But I prefer men to women; he didn't like the fact that I was more interested in his son than his daughter. Out there such things get you killed."

Ratchet's spark did that strange little flip and shudder again, making the mech blink slowly before frowning as a flush of energon work its way up the back of his neck to dance across his cheeks. He found he couldn't break eye contact with the mech seated so calmly in front of him, his hand resting flush with the chest before him, his fingers twitching at the steady heartbeat beneath his fingertips. Primus, this mech was breathtaking.

The sound of the med bay doors swinging open snapped them out of whatever was holding them, Ratchet quickly snatching his hand away as he cleared his throat, trying to cover up his misstep. Never had he ever acted like that around a patient! Humiliated, Ratchet spun back to his tried and true way of dealing with everything that came through his medbay.

"All of you are the pinnacles of health. You're free to go, and so help me Primus, if I see any of you in here any time soon I will wrench you into next year!"

Hawk smiled softly as he pulled the black t-shirt over his head once more, giving Ratchet an optic full of that chest full of muscles rippling beneath that tanned skin. Grabbing his uniform top, Hawk slipped off the medical berth without a sound, nodding to Jazz as he passed the mech, pausing long enough to snatch up his ruck sack to disappear down the hall, leaving a bewildered Jazz and a very uncomfortable Ratchet staring after his camo covered back. Things were going to get very interesting from here on out, and Primus help him, Ratchet was just a little excited to see what the future now held.

* * *

Optimus sat behind his desk locked in his office, optics down cast, his CPU a swirl of thoughts and revelations, his fingers stroking over the manila folder resting almost innocently on the hard wood of the desk before him. Everything that had been revealed to him by President Obama and Galvatron had thrown him through several loops.

During the meeting with President Obama, the President had asked about Kattrina's new position at the Decepticon base. Galvatron and Barrack had chuckled over the fights that had taken place, Optimus listening in horror.

When he had attempted to apologize for the ill behavior of his subordinate, all three men laughed at him. Utterly confused, Optimus had asked just why Megatron and the Decepticons weren't offended by the womans actions.

Barrack had shared a knowing look with the Decepticons before handing him the manila folder, insisting he wait till he was in his own base to read it.

Once he had returned, he had done just that. He locked himself into his office, ordered not to be disturbed, and he had read it, reread it, and had promptly collapsed into his office chair, staring down at the profile of the woman known as Kattrina Leona Sunsinger in shock and awe.

Proud but never egotistical, she had fought tooth and nail for everything she had. She wasn't above those around her, she would slog through the mud to get the job done. Her entire personality was something he would admit, he found attractive. Kattrina was more than willing to put others before herself, willing to sacrifice herself so others could live. She had proven this when, nine years ago she surrendered herself to the enemy so that her unit could escape. She willingly handed herself over to the worst of her kind with the knowledge that she may have never walked out of their camp alive. The sheer fact that she had indeed walked out, beneath her own power, made her way through one of the most desolate landscapes on the planet, and took only a week to gather herself to the point she felt comfortable enough to step back into the field of combat.

What truly stunned him was the fact that she had willingly stepped into an alien war without a second thought, she stepped up in ways that none of the other humans had been willing too. She had faced down Soundwave with a courage that only a Prime could hold. She argued with Ratchet, used logic and pure words to make her point. How could he not have remembered her voice? She had scaled that building free handed, looked up into Ratchets face plates and didn't flinch or move an inch as she spoke. Her voice steady and sure, never raising, she spoke to him like a leader, like a Prime. Crass and rude, but she had made her point.

A knock jerked him from his thoughts, wide sapphire optics blinking rapidly before he scooped up the file and pressed into the drawer open at his side as he called out a shaky 'Enter'.

Looking up, Optimus took in the mech standing in the doorway. Tall for a human, a head full of salt and pepper hair, twinkling silver eyes met his without fear or hesitation, an easy smile tugged at the man's lips as he moved further into his office. His stride was confident, but showed he wasn't over confident; he knew he was powerful, but he didn't gloat about his power. Standing, Optimus offered a hand to shake, his eyebrows raising at the strength held within his hard, worn hand. His grip was sure, just enough pressure to it before it was dropped.

"I'm Master Gunnery Sargent Jedidiah Hawk, leader of Demon Company. Good to see you again Prime."

Snapping out of his stupor, the Prime nodded to him with his own welcoming smile. "Good to see you again too, sir. I am pleased to see you and your team accepted my proposal to join our base."

Jedidiah sunk down into one of the chairs, his eyes going hard as they met the Primes' once more. Optimus slowly sank down into his own chair, a stone of pure dread settling deep into his tanks as the mech before him rested his elbows on his knees, his face burying themselves into his hands as she slowly scrubbed his face. Optimus sat back, watching the hardened soldier before him, his optics locking with his as he finally lifted his head once more.

"I will be the first to admit, we accepted this assignment not just because Kat was here. We were sent here by Obama, we are here to help you to prepare for what is going to come."

Optimus watched as he pulled a folded piece of paper from his pocket along side a photo. Hawk paused, staring down at it with a sorrow that brought even more dread to the Prime as it was slowly handed to him.

"His name is Leland Bishop, code name Cylus. He was a member of my team at the same time as Kat. He welcomed her at first, but somehow, over time, he developed a romantic affection towards her. Kat didn't feel the same and had said so. At first, I thought Bishop was taking it well. He had gotten a girlfriend, they had been going steady for a few months, but when we got sent on a deep undercover mission to Brazil, things, things changed, and something inside him just snapped."

Taking a deep breath, he continued, his eyes going distant as Optimus read over the heavily redacted mission debrief, his own eyes widening, his head jerking up to stare at the man seated before him. Jedidiah nodded solemnly, already knowing what the Prime was so stunned about.

"We never found out how they met each other, but all I know is, if Bishop is back, then so is she."

Optimus frowned at first, but soon his face dawned once his CPU caught up with just who Jedidiah Hawk was talking about. His bright blue optics met his own hard silver across the expanse of his desk, asking the silent question that the other man simply nodded too.

"Yeah. Her. We were ambushed, Bishop played torturer alongside her. That woman, she is sadistic, sickly so. I think it seriously pissed her off when Kat didn't respond to her threats to kill me. She took some serious pleasure in torturing me in front of Kat, but I think the woman was expecting her to fight harder to protect me. Before that airstrike came through, she swore up and down that she would come back, and she would make her pay for killing her fun. Whatever the hell that means. Either way, we are all in for a world of hurt if she is seriously coming back. Marcus has always had a thing for Kat. When she finally kicked his ass he realized she would never see him as anything more than a fellow soldier, I think that is what broke him. The spider just took him and turned him against us."

Optimus nodded solemnly, his own optics down cast as his CPU took in the information given to him. If Arachnid was truly back, and back for revenge, this tender peace between the factions was sure to fall to pieces; unless Kat could somehow manage to keep the peace. Literally. Nodding to himself, the mech met Hawks hard gaze.

"I will warn Kat of the situation. I hope she will be able to handle herself in a situation like this."

Optimus jerked back in his chair as the other man leapt to his feet, his silver eyes hard as ice as they bored into his own blue as he slammed his hands down onto the desk between them, snarling.

"Do not, for a single moment, think that woman cannot handle anything that is thrown at her. She has handled situations that were far more delicate than this before without ruffling a single feather. Kat isn't just another soldier beneath your command Prime. She is a one of a kind human being and you should count yourself damn lucky for having the chance to have her on your base. No, I will call her, although, knowing her, she already knows."

Optimus sank back in his chair, the man's words cutting through him like energon blades, but his last statement had the Prime leaning forwards with a frown.

"How is it possible that she could already know?"

"Are you kidding? That woman has a network of informants spanning the globe, many of them in positions of power. If there was anything going on in the world, I would bet dollars to donuts she already knows about it. Not to mention she has the hacking skills that could rival Soundwaves. And we both know that's saying something. Good bye Prime. I will send you a message once I have confirmed with Kat."

Optimus allowed himself to bang his forehead against his desk as the door slammed shut behind a now irate Jedidiah Hawk. Scrap, frag, pit, why did he keep making mistakes when it came to Kattrina Sunsinger? It was already clear the femme could easily handle herself in a battle environment, as well as a foreign environment, but frag it, he didn't know she had a spy network to rival Mirage's! Straightening once more and rubbing a hand over the sore spot on his forehead, Optimus sighed as he went back through all the files pertaining to one Kattrina Leona Sunsinger, and moving into cyberspace to dig a bit deeper to make sure he didn't make many more mistakes in the future.

As he went through the few pictures he could dig up, he found most of them included the members of the Autobots. Ratchet the most predominant in them, but there was something so familiar about her face, he knew it from somewhere.

When realization hit him it was like Megatron had smacked him over the back of the head with his fusion cannon; of course! That's where he recognized her! She had been that cook that had delivered his meals whenever he had missed dinner.

 _It was another late night, Optimus was behind his desk as per usual, filling out reports and reading over others. A knock broke the relative silence and without even a glace upwards he called out._

" _Enter."_

 _The door was nudged open, booted footsteps sounded before the PADD was gently tugged from his grip and replaced with a cube of energon._

 _Frowning, Optimus looked up into a pair of sparkling green optics._

" _Sorry sir, but you skipped lunch and dinner. Ratchet was ready to come in here and beat you with his beloved wrench. So, please, eat, drink some energon, and head to berth. These reports can wait till morning."_

 _He couldn't believe this femme would demand him to do anything, but whatever was on the covered tray in her hand smelled incredible. Optimus blushed as his tanks rumbled, demanding he indulge in what she was offering._

 _Chuckling softly, the woman removed the lid to the tray and placed it before him, turning on her heel and leaving without another word._

 _This pattern held for the next two months. The woman would come into his office, pulling whatever he had been working on out of his servo to replace it with a cube of energon and a tray of hot, delicious food was placed in front of him before she left without another word._

Optimus frowned at the memory, thinking back to those two months. Kat had taken time out of her day to make sure he was fed. She hadn't made a point of attempting to talk to him, just made sure that he was fed and had a steady river of energon. And he, in turn, hadn't even thought to thank the woman who went out of her way to make sure he was cared for when he couldn't pull himself away to care for himself.

With a groan, Optimus faceplanted his desk again. He would have to fix this, he owed her that much.

* * *

Hawk moved through the base with a firm frown on his face. He wasn't too happy with the Prime right now. How could anyone in their right mind doubt Siren for even a moment? That woman was hell on wheels when she got rolling, on and off the battlefield. He smirked to himself at the thought of her Decepticon kitchen crew was already trailing after her boot strings like a bunch of baby ducks. As he turned the corner, all thoughts that pertained to Kat flew out the window at the decadent sight before him.

Ratchet was bent over, his white lab coat riding up to reveal his firm ass encased in slacks as he cursed quietly, clearly trying to reach something beneath the couch of the rec-room which was conveniently empty.

Now, Hawk wasn't a young gun any more, but he knew when someone was attracted to him, and Ratchet had sent out every indicator under the light of the sun during his medical examination, or rather, Ratchet staring at him like he was a prime stake and he was a starving man. Hawk shuddered at the memory of the medics warm, long fingers as they had danced across the bare flesh of his chest, his nails scraping gently over the sensitive scar tissue he had found. Mmm, best medical exam in his life. And if he was reading Ratchet correctly, which Hawk knew he was, Ratchet wanted to give him very personal examinations all night long.

Hawk held back a disappointed grunt when the medic released a happy little hum as he straightened, the tv remote in his long-fingered hand. Dear lords above, those hands were going to be the death of him! Long and slender, but so strong, Ratchet's hands were powerful enough to deliver reprimand while at the same time do some of the most delicate work on the face of the planet. Shaking his head to clear those thoughts, Hawk moved forwards as Ratchet flung himself down onto the huge plush couch, clearly intent on watching some tv while the others were off doing whatever they were doing.

"Mind if I join you sir?"

Ratchet jumped a little, those beautiful blue eyes flew up to meet his own, and did he detect a hint of a blush on those high cheeks of his? Ratchet just nodded, his eyes quickly turning back to the tv as he flicked through channels, the medic trying to ignore the warm presence that settled down beside him. Finally, Ratchet settled on a movie, having seen nothing else that was remotely good on at this time of day. He frowned as the man and woman smashed their faces together, what the frag were they doing? He had seen some of the soldiers do it on base, and Connell Lennox to his now ex-mate. Kat had explained it to him once after they had finished up one night and she had pressed her lips to his cheek before saying goodnight. He grew accustomed to her human ways of greeting and goodbyes, but he was still confused as to why too humans would smash their lips together.

"Why in Primus' good name do humans do that?"

Hawk glanced over at the good doctor, his brows lifting in silent question at the man seated beside him. Catching the silent question, Ratchet waved at the TV screen as once more the pair smashed their faces together.

"That, why do humans smash their faces together like that?"

Hawk chuckled, easily draping an arm across the back of the couch, unaware of the heat that spread through the medic at his side. "Well, Ratchet," A shudder went through the mech at the sultry purr next to his ear, energon trying to force its way into his cheeks as the handsome man beside him pressed his entire side into his own, the humans body heat seeping easily into his own form, sending his spark fluttering and dancing within his chest as his warm breath danced across the flesh of his cheek and neck.

"When to humans, as you say, smash their faces together, they are kissing. It's a human way of telling our partners we find them desirable. Or, after long time away from each other, it's a silent way of telling them we have missed their presence in our lives."

One glance at the medic, Hawk saw that his words still didn't seem to seep through. A sudden idea flashed through the Marines head, making a smile split his face as he slowly turned to the mech seated beside him.

"How about I show you instead of explaining, Ratchet?"

Ratchet turned his head to question just what the mech meant, but before a single word could escape his mouth a warm but firm hand captured his chin, tilting his face up before a pair of warm, slightly chapped lips gently brushed over his own.

Dear Primus above. His spark shot forwards in his chest plates, his skin flushed with heat as his optics locked with the warm silver ones just inches before him. The other man simply smirked, his large, battle roughened hands reaching up to cradle his burning face between them, holding him steady as he swooped in once more.

This kiss was far different then the first, this wasn't just a brush of lips against his. No this was a full press, slanting just so that they lips could lock together perfectly, the other mans tongue gently gliding against his bottom lip, begging for entrance. Ratchet hesitantly parted his lips, not at all sure what to expect, only to latch onto the front of the other soldier's uniform as his talented tongue lay delicious siege to his mouth. A whimper slipped into the air, and Ratchet was only mildly surprised it had come from him. Great Primus above this man was making his CPU fry and his spark sputter in ways he didn't know even existed! His glossa tangled and dueled with his own, teeth nipping here and there encouraging the mech now beneath him to play as well. When he had ended up on his back on the soft cushions of the sofa, this long, lean, handsome creature nested between his legs, Ratchet gasped as the other mechs delicious weight settled over his form, from chest to knees. Heat was sparking between them as the human taught the mech, and Primus Ratchet would admit Jedidiah Hawk was a hell of a teacher.

Too suddenly that sinful mouth pulled away, the delicious weight of the other was gone and all Ratchet had the CPU space for was to look up and whimper in disappointed confusion. The man simply smiled, his lips wet with saliva as he straightened his uniform with an air of calm Ratchet wasn't feeling.

"That is why humans kiss. If you ever have any other questions, don't hesitate to ask. Bye Ratchet, have a good evening."

And with that the other man was gone, leaving a very rumpled and frustrated Ratchet alone in the rec room trying to recover enough to figure out what had just happened.

* * *

 _ **So? Thoughts? Comments are welcomed and encouraged! Trolls and flames will be used to make grilled troll!**_


End file.
